Acaso me he vuelto a enamorar?
by Mili477
Summary: Kaori Sucrette es una chica que ha sufrido dos veces por culpa del amor. Pero al conocer a Armin, un chico perfecto para ella, cambia su forma de pensar más rápido de lo que creía.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno Hola, sé que no me conocen porque soy nueva en el área de Corazón de Melón. Pero tengo que contarles algo… ESTOY QUE ME CAGO EN LA PUTA! Había empezado este puto fic de mierda hace 2 semanas y ya estaba TERMINADO! Solo le faltaban unas cosillas que arreglar. Resulta que, por arte de magia, SE FUE TODO A LA CHINGADA! Se borró! A saber Dios como mierda pasó! Ya hubieran tenido su fic desde hace un buen, pero… ME LLEVA LA VERGA!  
Bueno, ya me desahogue, prosigamos :3 **

Desperté por el sonido de unas aves que estaban fuera de mi ventana. Mareada, por pararme rápidamente de la cama, miré el reloj.

-11:50 a.m.!?- Exclame despavorida, mis clases empiezan a las 12 del medio día y solo tenía 10 minutos.  
Corrí hacia la ducha y me di un baño súper rápido, salí y baje a la cocina y tan solo me alcanzó a hacerme un café con las prisas. Al salir de mi apartamento, que quedaba justo en el primer piso del pequeño edificio de 4, tomé mi bicicleta y empecé a pedalear con prisa. Llegué con 2 minutos de anticipación.

-Ufff!- Exclamé agotada encadenando mi bicicleta a un árbol fuera de la escuela.- Nuevo record! La gente enloquece y WHOOOO!- Dije mientras corría por ahí con los brazos alzados celebrando mi victoria, si así se podría llamarle.

-Señorita Kaori, sería tan amable de ir a sus clases ya? Va tarde- Dijo la Directora que venía pasando.

-Claro Señora!- Dije obediente para luego darle un buen sorbo a mi vaso con café.

Entré a clases y me dirigí a mi asiento al final del salón, no sin antes saludar a mis amigos.

-Que hay Kim?- Dije saludándola mientras pasaba, ella solo sonrió de lado. – Violeta- Dije y la despeiné un poco

-H-hola Kaori- Dijo Violeta arreglando sus cabellos.

-Castiel!- Exclamé y choqué mi puño con el de él.

-Tarde de nuevo Su? Que te he dicho de andar jugando video juegos hasta tarde?- Dijo Castiel, que se sienta al frente mío.

-Esta vez no era por video juegos- Dije e hice una cara de enojada mirando a un lado mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

-Ah no? Que milagro, a ver, déjame adivinar, ¿Porno? ¿Yaoi? ¿Yuri? ¿Anime? Alguno debe ser- Dijo sonriendo de lado

-C-cállate!- Dije un poco apenada. Desde que Castiel fue a mi casa, y se dedicó a revisar todas mis cosas y descubrió todos mis secretos, ya no puedo hablar con el sin que saque en tema alguno de ellos.

-Buenas tardes chicos!- Dijo el Profesor Farres entrando.- Hoy daremos geometría.- Se pudieron oír los quejidos de todos, menos de, obviamente, Nathaniel.

Me puse una sudadera que tenía en mi bolso y metí entre la ropa unos audífonos y me puse a escuchar música.

Les hablaré un poco de mi, soy _**Kaori Sucrette**_, tengo 16 años y estudio en el instituto Sweet Amoris. Mi cabello es azul marino y lo tengo corto arriba de los hombros. Mis ojos son amarillos mostaza, y mi piel es un tanto pálida. Tengo un tatuaje de la trifuerza de La Leyenda de Zelda en la parte de arriba de la espalda, y tengo otro de una abejita en el tobillo. Soy una enferma amante de los videojuegos y del anime. Vivo sola desde que tengo 15 años porque mis padres viajan por el mundo y no pueden estar en casa. Mi mejor amigo es Castiel. Y mis mejores amigas por siempre serán Rosalya, Kim y Violeta. Hasta ahora solo he tenido un novio, el idiota supremo Nathaniel, lo odio a muerte, pero eso ya es otra historia de la que sabrán después. Soy una chica bastante ruda, cuando me lo propongo, pero también soy bastante amable y amigable, a veces llego a ser un poquito torpe, pero bueno, esa soy yo.

El timbre del recreo sonó y me quité la sudadera y también los audífonos. Me dispuse a ir al patio, pero Castiel me tomó del brazo antes de que saliera.

-Nathaniel- Dijo y me miró con enojo- Te estuvo mirando toda la clase.

-Ah de estar pensando en lo que se perdió por imbécil.- Dije y Castiel solo sonrió.

-Te traje comida.- Dijo y buscó entre sus cosas. Sacó de su maleta dos bolsas de Mc' Donalds.

-Oh… Mi pequeño Castiel está siendo bondadoso, sé que no durará mucho- Dije tomando la bolsa que me ofrecía.

-Agradece que te traje comida, te puedo apostar a que no trajiste ni un dólar- Dijo comiendo de su hamburguesa.

-Pues claro que traje dinero!- Dije y metí la mano en mi bolsillo del pantalón- Bueno, esta vez no, pero siempre traigo!- Dije

-Ah si? Siempre traes? Deja voy y le pregunto a Kim y a Violeta que cuento les debes…- Dijo como si se fuera a poner de pie

-Ashh! Está bien, lo admito, no traigo dinero nunca- dije volcando los ojos

-Y…?- Dijo Castiel con tono de duda

-…Le debo un montón a Violeta y a Kim- Dije con cara de enojada.- Pero yo sé que tu no dejarías pasar hambre a tu mejor amiga, jamás- Dije y me le pegué al brazo haciéndole ojitos.

-Pfff… Mejor calla antes de que te quite tu comida.- Dijo y me solté de su brazo.

Comimos y salimos del salón para ir al patio. Al ir por los pasillos Lysandro, el mejor amigo de Castiel, se acercó.

-Buenos días Castiel, Kaori.- Dijo y caminó al lado de nosotros. Lysandro y yo tuvimos una buena relación. Si, TUVIMOS. Hace casi menos de 3 meses me enamoré perdidamente de Lysandro. Estaba tan enamorada de el que incluso le hice comida varias veces. Qué? Por ahí dicen que "Barriga llena corazón contento" Quería ver si se enamoraba de mi por ese medio. Pero jamás lo hizo. Un día tomé el valor suficiente para ir y confesarle mis sentimientos…  
**Flashback:  
**  
Hoy definitivamente era el día en el que me confesaría a Lysandro. Ese día me desperté temprano para arreglarme bien y así gustarle. Me puse de mis mejores ropas y salí a la escuela. Como llegué muy temprano no habían muchos estudiantes, pero entre los que estaban, estaba Lysandro.

-Lyss! Buenos días!- Dije al acercarme a el.

-Buenos días Kaori- Dijo con sus aires calmados, cosa que me mataba de el.

-N-necesito hablar contigo, p-pero en un lugar más privado.- Dije muy apenada

-Claro, quieres ir al sótano?- Pregunto

-Esta bien- Dije y empezamos a caminar, yo caminé frente a el para que no notara mi sonrojo. Al entrar bajamos las escaleras, pero yo no las bajé todas llegué a la penúltima (de la parte de abajo) y me quedé parada ahí mientras Lysandro me veía desde el final de la escalera.

-Qué sucede Su?- Amaba cuando el me decía Su o Sucrette.

-B-bueno es que…- Dije y tome aire- ME GUSTAS!- Lo dije casi gritado. Lysandro me miró extrañado.

-Tu también me gustas Sucrette- Dijo tranquilo

-No!- Yo lo conocía y sabía que no había entendido del todo- No! Tu me gustas! Estoy enamorada de ti! Me gustas mucho, he intentado enamorarte pero nunca lo captas así que tuve que tomar la iniciativa de decírtelo yo misma- Dije y bajé la mirada muy apenada y sonrojada. Lysandro me tomó de la barbilla y dijo

-Kaori, tu eres una chica muy guapa, además tienes una hermosa personalidad, y eso me encanta. Pero lamento no corresponder a tus sentimientos- Dijo y sentí mis ojos aguarse- Me gustas, pero como una amiga y nada más que eso- Dijo y se me salieron las lagrimas.

-Vete- Dije en un susurro mirando al vacío

-Qué?- Dijo, al parecer no me escucho bien.

-VETE! DEJAME SOLA!- Le grite llorando

-Lo siento Sucrette- Dijo y se retiró.

Ese día, ese maldito y asqueroso día, me la pasé llorando en el sótano, hasta que Castiel, Rosalya, Violeta y Kim me fueron a buscar.

-K-kaori- Dijo Violeta y se sentó a mi lado, en la escalera.

-Me rechazó- Dije con la cabeza agachada. Ya no me salían lagrimas de lo mucho que lloré.

-Como!?- Exclamó Rosalya- Espera a que vea a ese pendejo! LO MATARÉ! Y me vale mierda que mi novio sea su hermano!- Dijo enojada

-Cálmate Rosa- Dijo Castiel tomándola de un brazo antes de que hiciera un desastre.

-Pequeña, esas son cosas que pasan, no puedes dejar ir la vida solo porque alguien te rechazó- Dijo Kim acariciando mi cabeza.

Ese día me fui antes de la escuela a casa, y me la pasé comiendo helado y lamentándome. Luego de eso, dejé de hablarle a Lysandro, si el me saludaba lo ignoraba, y yo no entendía porque seguía saludándome. Probablemente es muy amable como para dejar de hacerlo.

**Fin del FlashBack.**

Seguí caminando mientras Castiel y Lysandro hablaban.

Al salir vi a Kentin, y fui directo hacía donde el.

-Al fin!- Dije abrazándolo por la espalda.- No te había visto en todo el día.

-No será porque llegaste tarde? Te vi pasando por mi salón a eso de las 12 en punto.- Dijo dándose la vuelta y me jaló los cachetes. Kentin es la persona que conozco de más tiempo en esta escuela, es porque estuvimos juntos antes en otro instituto, y el estaba enamorado de mi… Se podría decir que es mi mejor amigo, pero lo considero más como un hermano. Además, Kentin y Castiel no se llevan bien, por eso siempre intento mantenerme alejada de Castiel cuando estoy con Kentin y viceversa.

-Haha, oye esta noche quieres ir a mi casa a ver películas?- Le dije

-Claro, pero tu y yo solos? Luego haremos cosas malas- Dijo riendo

-Haha Hoy quiero la pose del perrito y luego un buen 69!- Dije siguiéndole el juego. Un chico que venía pasando oyó lo que dije y nos miró con cara de asco. Kentin se sonrojó y yo estallé en risas.

-Haha, Bueno a quien invito?- Le dije

-No sé, a tus amigas, pero no a Castiel- Dijo mirándome serio

-Y qué si lo invito?- Dije, tenía ganas de sacarlo de sus casillas.

-No te hablo más en tu vida Kaori Sucrette- Dijo y me miró más serio y enojado.

-No serías capaz- Dije y lo miré en forma de reto.

-B-bueno quizás no tanto, pero no te aseguro que tu casa quede completa luego de eso- Dijo

-Haha, acaso crees que le ganarás a Castiel?- Dije, Hoy es día de joder, si señor.

-Claro que lo haré!- Dijo con aires de superioridad.

-Ah espera, lo llamaré- Dije y me viré hacia donde estaba Castiel, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo la cara de espanto de Kentin- CASTIEL!- Grité para llamar su atención

-Qué quieres tabla de planchar?- Dijo acercándose, al darme vuelta para ver a Kentin, ya había desaparecido. Después de todo era un miedoso.

-Haha Nada, ya no importa nalgas flácidas.- Le dije a Castiel y me fui.

Luego del divertido receso me fui a la sala de clases, y para mi sorpresa estaba solamente Lysandro en ella. Pasé y lo ignoré completamente.

-Hasta cuando seguirás con eso?- Dijo mirándome desde una esquina. No le respondí.

-Parece que tendré que usar otras medidas para que me hables- Dijo y se acerco mucho a mi acorralándome contra la pared, poniendo su cara muy cerca de la mía.

-A-aléjate- Dije completamente sonrojada

-Lo haré si prometes volver a hablarme como antes, si prometes que volveremos a ser amigos- Su respiración chocaba con la mía. "Amigos" Esa palabra, tanto odiaba oírla de parte de Lysandro…

-E-esta bien, pero ya suéltame!- Dije moviéndome

-Promételo- Dijo acercándose más

-L-lo prometo…- Dije y me soltó y se fue.

-Maldita sea!- Exclamé y patee una silla. Me senté en mi puesto y pase toda la clase con la cabeza agachada.

Al finalizar las clases Kentin me estaba esperando afuera del salón.

-Lista para ir a ver pelis?- Dijo

-Si…- Dije en un susurro.

-Que te sucede?- Dijo preocupado.

-Es… No puedo decírtelo aquí, vamos al sótano- Dije y lo tomé de la mano para ir junto con el.

-Ahora si puedes decirme que te sucede?- Dijo cerrando la puerta del sótano

-Es… Es Lysandro- Dije y suspiré

-Te gusta de nuevo?- Dijo

-Creo que nunca me dejó de gustar…- Dije mirando al techo del sótano

-Y que tiene? Haz podido manejar ese tema muy bien todos estos meses- Dijo

-Es que no es eso… Después del receso el estaba en el salón y me dijo que le prometiera que volveríamos a ser amigos… Y la verdad no estoy segura de si quiero eso. Qué me pasará si me vuelvo a enamorar de el perdidamente como antes? No lo podré soportar…- Dije y agaché la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Kaori, eres una de las chicas más fuertes que conozco, sé que eso no volverá a pasar ya lo verás.- Dijo y me dio un abrazo

-Te quiero Kentin…- Dije abrazándolo.

Salimos del sótano y estábamos por salir de la escuela, pero primero Kentin fue al baño. Me quedé esperándolo en el pasillo y llegaron 2 gemelos muy atractivos, uno con cabello azul y ojos rosados, y el otro con cabello negro y ojos celestes.

-Hola!- Dijo el de ojos rosados acercándose a mi.- Nos podrías decir donde queda la Sala de Delgados? Es que somos nuevos y tenemos que llenar los formularios y así- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, el otro solo me miraba, sonriendo pero con un aura algo extraña, como de apenado.

-Ah, si claro, es en la puerta de al frente- Dije y la señalé.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el de ojos rosados

-Ah! Y les recomiendo buscar un clip, cuando ingresé me pidieron buscar uno- Dije

-También eres nueva?- Preguntó esta vez el pelinegro

-Algo así, entré hace ya casi 8 meses.- Dije

-Oh bueno muchas gracias!- Dijeron los dos a la misma vez y fueron a la Sala de Delegados. Luego de eso llegó Kentin.

-Vamos ya?- Dijo

-Claro, pero primero vayamos a comprar un par de pelis y snacks al centro- Dije

Salimos del colegio y caminamos hasta el centro. Fuimos primero al supermercado por los snacks.

-Qué compro?- Dijo Kentin

-Pues lo necesario!- Dije y empecé a meter cosas en el carrito. Metí un paquete grande de palomitas, dos sodas de 2 litros, chocolates, y helado

-No crees que es mucho para 2 personas?- Dijo Kentin en la fila.

-Claro que no! Tu sabes que yo como mucho!- Dije- Además si sobra lo termino usando en alguna otra ocasión.

-Como digas Kaori, ya te veo llenísima con el primer vaso de soda- Dijo Kentin

-Al parecer todavía no me conoces del todo- Dije

Salimos del supermercado y nos dirigimos al Blockbuster a alquilar unas películas.

-Qué película quieres ver?- Me preguntó Kentin

-Una de terror!- Dije y nos dirigimos a la parte de terror

-Em… cuál? Hay tantas- dijo Kentin mirando

-Posesión Infernal!- Dije y la tomé

-Bueno yo también elegiré una película, me tomaré mi tiempo así que si quieres ve a sentarte en esas sillas de allá- Dijo Kentin y se fue a ver que película elegiría.

Me senté en unas sillas que habían por la sección de videojuegos y me puse a ver de lejos que juegos tenían disponibles. Luego oí el timbre de la puerta y escuché una voz conocida.

-Mierda Armin, tu sabes que tengo hambre y me obligas a venir acá por un estúpido juego- Dijo la primera voz

-Los juegos no son estúpidos!- Dijo la otra. Me viré y me encontré con los dos gemelos de la escuela.

-Oh Hola!- Dijo el de ojos celestes

-No pensé encontrarlos de nuevo hasta mañana- Dije y sonreí- Oh! Que tonta soy, olvidé presentarme, soy Kaori Sucrette- Dije y extendí mi mano

-Yo soy Alexy- Dijo el de ojos rosados- Y el es Armin, mi hermano.- Dijo y luego ambos me estrecharon la mano

-Y que haces aquí Kaori?- Dijo Alexy

-Vine a alquilar unas películas con un amigo- Dije- No quieren venir? Solo estaremos nosotros dos y nos hace falta compañía- Dije sonriendo amablemente

-Claro porque no!- Dijo Alexy entusiasmado.

-Bueno mientras iré a alquilar mi juego- Dijo Armin

-En casa tengo consolas, si quieres puedes alquilar uno y jugamos luego- Dije

-Oh si? Cuales tienes?- Dijo Armin sorprendido

-Bueno, tengo PS3, Wii, XBOX, Nintendo 3DS y otras pero los juegos ya no están acá- Dije con mucha tranquilidad

-En serio? Me sorprende conocer a una chica a la que le gusten los video juegos!- Dijo eufórico

-Alquilaré Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe- Dijo

-Me parece bien, pero espero que no te enojes cuando te venza con Sub-Zero!- Dije para molestarlo

-No estés muy segura de eso!- Dijo con Entusiasmo

-Su!- Oí la voz de Kentin acercándose- Ya elegí una película!- Dijo frente a mi- Oh quien es el?- Preguntó señalando a Armin.

-El es Armin y su hermano Gemelo es Alexy- Dije y señalé a Alexy- Estarán con nosotros en la escuela desde mañana.

-Oh que bueno- Dijo Sonriendo- Soy Kentin!- Dijo

-Un placer- Dijeron

-Nos acompañarán a ver películas- Dije

-Mejor!- Dijo Kentin. Nos dirigimos a la caja para pagar y luego salimos para ir a mi casa que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. Llegamos a mi casa y Kentin entró como si nada, pero Armin y Alexy si estaban un poco más apenados.

-Entren! Sin pena! No hay nadie, vivo sola- Dije tomándolos de las manos y jalándolos hacia adentro.

-Ah no sabíamos- Dijo Alexy tomando asiento en el sofá

-Kentin tu prepara las cosas mientras yo me cambio- Le dije a Kentin que estaba en la cocina- Chicos pónganse cómodos- Me dirigí a Armin y Alexy. Entré a mi habitación y me puse una camiseta sin mangas, que dejaba ver mi tatuaje, y me puse un short.

Salí y me senté en el sofá entre Armin y Alexy.

-Oh por Dios!- Oí decir a Armin

-Qué te pasa hermanito?- Dijo Alexy

-TIENES UN TATUAJE DE LA TRIFUERZA!- Exclamo con todas sus ganas

-Haha Si pero no es para tanto- Dije un poco avergonzada

-Claro que si lo es, joder! Eres perfecta!- Dijo emocionado. Reí un poco y Alexy me miró con una sonrisa. Luego Kentin llegó con las Palomitas, la soda y los dulces.

-Qué película vemos primero, Posesión infernal, elegida por Su, o Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible, elegida por mi?- Dijo Kentin sentándose en el suelo al frente del sofá.

-Obvio la de terror primero para luego ver la otra y así se nos pase el miedo- Dijo Armin, al fin, alguien que piensa como yo. Me levante a poner la película y así poder disfrutarla.

**Qué les pareció? Déjenme Reviews y díganme que tal la historia. **

**Lamento que Armin y Alexy aparecieran hasta el final, es que quería aclarar desde un principio la vida de Kaori para que luego no hubieran dudas. Aunque aún falta la razón del odio de Kaori hacia Nathaniel, pero eso viene en el próximo cap. **

**Este fic no se parece en NADA, pero EN NADA LES DIGO, al primero que hice xD Solo el principio de cuando Sucrette despierta se parece un poco, pero ni tanto. xD En el otro Kaori (que se llamaba Aiko) y Lysandro eran mejores amigos, Castiel y Kaori se la vivían insultándose (y Castiel estaba secretamente enamorado de ella) Y Armin le pide a Kaori que le enseñe a tocar guitarra. Pero bueno, esta vez la suerte no estuvo de mi lado, y jamás sabré que pasó con ese fic. Aunque si debo admitir que este fic (el que acabaron de leer) quedó mucho mejor que el primero EN TODOS LOS ASPECTOS, así que no terminó tan mal. **

**Ah! No he visto Posesión Infernal xD Y la verdad me da hueva (y miedillo) Así que buscaré un resumen :v Y las Ventajas de Ser Invisible está 100% RECOMENDADA! Está buenísima la película !  
Bueno, con esto me despido y Suerte! Y que cumplan todos sus sueños y metas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! –Se abre paso entre la multitud de fanes que esperan el fic (?) OknoxD**

**Sé que les dije que leería un resumen de Posesión infernal, pero me dio mucha, MUCHA, MUCHAAAAAAAA Hueva :3**

**Si la vieron, pos bien, y si no también xD **

**Espero les guste este cap, y… vengan… acérquense… MÁS PENDEJOS!- Grita llamando la atención- Ups…- Se acerca a ustedes porque están bien pendejos y les susurra (mentira los hamo, si con H, *w* )- Habrá una pelea en este cap *3*- Huye Gaymente lalala**

-Qué película vemos primero, Posesión infernal, elegida por Su, o Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible, elegida por mi?- Dijo Kentin sentándose en el suelo al frente del sofá.

-Obvio la de terror primero para luego ver la otra y así se nos pase el miedo- Dijo Armin, al fin, alguien que piensa como yo. Me levante a poner la película y así poder disfrutarla.

Ya íbamos a la mitad de la película y casi nada me había asustado, pero ni hablar de Alexy, que por cada cosa se tapaba la cara con un almohadón, aunque en realidad pienso que lo hacia de broma. Hubo un momento en el que me distraje por tomar las palomitas y al alzar la mirada y ver a la tele me llevé un susto por una cara ensangrentada, del impacto, me abracé al brazo de Armin, pero solo fue por instinto.

-Q-que haces?- Dijo Armin, mirándome extrañado

-Ah…- Dije y me solté despacio, también extrañada- Me asusté y te abracé por instinto, lo siento- Dije y le sonreí.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo y siguió mirando a la película.

Terminó la película y me paré para poner la otra. Miré a Kentin y tenía una mirada horrorizada.

-No que muy machín? Cobarde- Dije lanzándole un almohadón

-Guerra de almohadas?- Dijo Alexy

-GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS!- Gritó Kentin, y entre todos nos estábamos golpeando con las almohadas. De un momento a otro, Kentin y Alexy solo se golpeaban entre ellos, así que mi único oponente era Armin. Me puse a mirar a todos lados ya que no veía su negra cabellera. Empecé a caminar sigilosamente hasta ir detrás del sillón y verlo ahí, agachado mirando por el otro extremo, escondiéndose como si de un ninja se tratase. Me apresuré, en pasos agiles y suaves, hacia el. Estaba por llegar para recibirlo con un buen golpe, pero me resbalé con la alfombra y…

-MIERDA!- Grité mientras caía. Armin se volteo por mi grito

-Ah!- Gritó Armin horrorizado al ver que venía hacia el. Y PUM! Solo se oyó el estruendo. Por un momento olvidé que estaba sobre Armin y me puse a pensar en que pendejada hice para terminar de esa forma.

-K-kaori!- Dijo Armin, que aún estaba debajo

-Ah!- Dije y me puse de pie instantáneamente- Lo siento!- Dije y me agaché un poco para ayudar a Armin a incorporarse.

-Creo que manché mi camisa- Dijo viendo su camisa que tenía una gran mancha de soda que se cayó junto a nosotros.

-Quieres que te preste algo? Tengo ropa de hombre en mi cuarto de Kentin y otro amigo- Dije amable

-Está bien- Dijo y me siguió al cuarto.

Al entrar se sentó en mi cama mientras yo buscaba una camisa de Castiel para el.

-Creo que esta te quedará- Dije y le pasé una camisa negra con una calavera estampada en el centro- Ah, y te buscaré una bolsa para que metas la que está sucia.- Dije y salí del cuarto para ir a la cocina a buscar una bolsa.

-Aquí está la bol…- No terminé la frase porque entré justo en el momento menos indicado… o era indicado? Armin estaba sin camisa… No tenía los músculos de los brazos muy marcados, pero si los del abdomen, y eso robó totalmente mi atención. Me quedé mirándolo embobada mientras me acercaba despacio hacia el.

-Ya podrías dejar de mirarme? Me harás sonrosar- Dijo Armin que ya se había puesto la camisa.

-Ah claro!- MIERDA! Descubrió que lo miraba, aunque bueno, era más que obvio… Somos los únicos en la habitación.- Aquí está la bolsa!- Dije y se la di, para luego darme vuelta algo sonrosada.

Salimos de la habitación para encontrarnos con, nadie… absolutamente nadie.

-Y ahora estos tipos, donde carajos fueron?- Dijo Armin mirando a su alrededor para ver si encontraba señal de vida

-Mira! Una nota- Dije y la tomé para luego leerla- "Kaori y Armin, a Kentin y a mi se nos ocurrió ir a comprar ropa. (En realidad lo obligué, acaso no vieron sus pantalones militares SUPER pasados de moda? Agh) No les dijimos porque sabemos que alquilaron un juego y me imagino que quieren jugar, la película la vemos mañana, u otro día. Atentamente: Armin y Kentin"- Terminé de leer la nota

-Bueno, entonces juguemos- Dije, Armin y yo empezamos a jugar y no había ser en el mundo que nos parara, le gané varias veces a Armin, y el se sorprendía cada vez como si fuera la primera. Como dije, no había ser en el mundo que nos separará, excepto el timbre.

-Chingados- Dije y puse pausa- Ya va!- Me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla.

-Que hay tablita?- Dijo Castiel entrando

-Que haces aquí?- Dije yendo detrás de el

-Vine a visitar- Dijo y vio a Armin- Oh, hola- le dijo a Armin- Quien es el? Y Porque tiene mi camisa?- Me preguntó a mi.

-El es Armin, el y su hermano gemelo entrarán desde mañana en la escuela. Y tiene tu camisa porque hace un rato le tiré accidentalmente soda- Dije

-Mierda, me das miedo Kaori, conoces a la gente que incluso no ha entrado a la escuela- Dijo y me revolvió el cabello- Usaré el baño.-

Me volví a sentar a un lado de Armin para jugar.

-El es tu novio?- Preguntó tranquilo Armin

-Qué? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yo y el cabello de menstruación NOVIOS? HAHAHA- Dije sin parar de reír.

-Cabello de menstruación?- Dijo a lo bajo Armin intentando captar que pasaba.

-Claro que no somos novios!- Dije riendo- El es mi mejor amigo!

-Oh ya veo… Pues hacen bonita pareja- Dijo Armin

-No lo creo, peleamos demasiado, estamos bien como amigos-

-Quienes están bien como amigos?- Dijo Castiel saliendo del baño con su faceta de chico malo

-Nosotros- Dije

-Ay Cállate!- Dijo y se sentó a mi lado- Tu sabes que me amas- Dijo y se acerco para besarme, pero obviamente, de juego.

-Haha- Rió por lo bajo Armin. Esto se volvió incomodo. Seguimos jugando y de vez en cuando Castiel y Armin intercambiaban palabras. Luego de un rato Armin recibió una llamada.

-Aló? Si, aún estoy aquí. Que compraste qué? YO QUIERO! No! No te lo comas! Está bien ya iré para allá- Dijo y colgó. Castiel y yo lo mirábamos extrañados.

-Em… ya me tengo que ir-

-No quieres que te acompañemos hasta tu casa?- Pregunté

-No, no es necesario. Adiós!- Dijo y se fue.

-Ese chico… Me agrada- Dijo Castiel recostado en la silla.

-Milagro de Dios- Dije mientras recogía los platones y los vasos de refresco.

-Qué?- Dijo malhumorado. Solo reí ante su actitud- Además- Hizo una pausa y bebió de su soda, que ni idea de cuando la fue a buscar o algo- Creo que es de tu tipo.- Terminó de decir.

-Ay por favor Castiel- Dije saliendo de la cocina.- Sabes que no pienso tener una relación más, después de lo de Nathaniel…-

-Nathaniel no es el único hombre en la tierra- Me interrumpió- Superaste lo de Lysandro, por qué no superas lo de ese bastardo? Y eso que lo de Nathaniel fue primero que lo de Lysandro- Dijo algo enojado.

-Eso me dolió mucho más Castiel, y tu lo sabes- Dije con un tono triste y con una pizca de enojo.

-Ese idiota no merece la pena de tu amor, y mucho menos de tu dolor.- Dijo enojado. Estaba por responderle y tocaron la puerta.

-Ya va…- Dije y fui a abrir la puerta

-Emm… No sé como regresar a mi casa desde aquí- Dijo Armin en el umbral de la puerta algo apenado.

-Ah claro, te acompañamos.- Le dije- Castiel! Vienes o te quedas?- Le grite desde la puerta.

-Allá voy tablita.- Dijo y salió junto a nosotros.

-Y, Armin, donde vives?- Preguntó Castiel ya que no sabíamos a donde teníamos que ir

-En la calle Israel, casa 544- Dijo

-Oh, no es muy lejos de aquí- Dije y empezamos a caminar. No estábamos hablando, cada quien estaba pensando en sus cosas. Y yo… Yo pensaba en Nathaniel, y lo que me hizo hace 3 meses…

**Flashback:**

A los 2 meses de entrar en esta escuela Nathaniel, el delegado, me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo muy feliz acepté. Al principió no estaba segura de si me gustaba, pero pasó el tiempo y me enamoré de el y lo llegué a amar.

Era el día de nuestro tercer aniversario, y pensé llevarle su regalo a la sala de delegados donde normalmente estaba, y fue un gran… grandísimo error.

-Nathaniel! Mi amor! Feliz aniversario!- Dije entrando con una gran sonrisa, que fue destruida con una mirada.

-Kaori! N-no es lo que tu crees!- Dijo Nathaniel separándose de los labios de Melody.

Solo me acerqué a Nathaniel y lo halé por el cabelló para estrellarlo contra una pared. Me le lancé encima y empecé a golpearlo. Hasta ahora no había llorado. Oí cuando Melody abrió la puerta y gritó horrorizada "Ayuda! Kaori le está pegando a Nathaniel!". Luego de eso entró Lysandro y nos separó.

-Sucrette! Cálmate- Dijo deteniéndome con sus brazos para que no me escapara y le siguiera pegando a Nathaniel.- Por qué lo hizo?- Esta vez le preguntó a Melody que estaba intentando ayudar a Nathaniel. Ella no supo que responder, y yo la miré con furia

-DILE!- Sentí como mis mejillas, y luego mi cara, se mojaban- Dile hija de perra! Dile porque mierda lo golpee así!- A esto, Melody solo me miró con miedo y no dijo nada. Sentí cuando Lysandro relajó un poco más los brazos y aproveché para escaparme y esta vez me le lancé encima a Melody.

-Desde cuando?- Pregunte con rabia y tristeza  
-Desde hace 2 meses- Dijo asustada. Me levanté y limpié mis lagrimas.

-Procura no mirarme, al menos que quieras una golpiza como la de Nathaniel.- Dije y tomé la mano de Lysandro y me fui azotando la puerta. Lo llevé a un aula vacía y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente. Lysandro no dudo en abrazarme mientras lloraba. Cuando dejé de sollozar Lysandro procedió a hablar.

-Qué sucedió ahí? Aunque ya tengo mis teorías- Preguntó Lysandro

-Entré y me encontré con Melody y Nathaniel besándose. No pude evitar golpearlo.- Dije limpiando mis lagrimas.

-El no te merece. Si en verdad en algún momento de su vida te quiso no te hubiera hecho esto. Hubiera sabido valorar a la hermosa señorita que tenía ante sus ojos- Dijo y me sonrió. Creo que con eso me enamoré de Lysandro.

**Fin del flashback**

La noche era fría, debí traer un abrigo. Seguíamos caminando en silencio, cuando un auto pasó por una charca y me mojó toda.

-Aprende a manejar hijo de la gran puta!- Le grite sacándole el dedo. Castiel y Armin solo se limitaron a reír… a carcajadas… todo el puto camino.

-Bueno ya!- Les grité después de varios minutos de oír sus risas.

-V-viste como le sacó el dedo?- Dijo Armin entre risas.

-No no- Dijo Castiel partiéndose el culo- Lo mejor fue cuando la empaparon toda-

Simplemente seguí caminando dejándolos atrás. Llegué a la casa de Armin, y me paré afuera esperando a que los dos idiotas que venían conmigo llegaran.

-Uf…- Suspiró Armin- Eso fue bueno, gracias chicos por acompañarme

-No fue nada- Dijo Castiel con una sonrisa, cielos, de verdad que si le agradó Armin.

-Y tu? No piensas hablar?- Dijo Armin mirándome con una sonrisa

-Para qué? Para que se rían de mi? No gracias.- Dije enojada

-Oh vamos, solo fue una pequeña risita de nada- Dijo- Sonríe- Me haló los cachetes haciendo que formara una sonrisa.

-Ya suéltame…- Balbucee.

-Bueno ya me voy, gracias de nuevo- Dijo y entró a su casa.

Miré a Castiel y el movió su cabeza en señal de que nos fuéramos. Caminé detrás de Castiel, y paré cuando vi que el entró a un minisúper.

-Espérame ahí!- Me gritó antes de que se cerrará la puerta atrás de el. Luego de unos minutos esperándolo salió con una bolsa de dicho minisúper.

-Qué compraste?- Le pregunté mientras veía como sacaba cosas de la bolsa

-Noté que tenías frío así que te compré un café- Dijo y me paso una botella de café de Starbucks.

-Castiel? Estás seguro que eres tu? No puede ser que seas tan amable- Dije en tono de burla

-Ahora uno no puede ser amable porque…- murmuraba cada vez más bajo mientras su seño se fruncía- QUIERES QUE TE QUITE ESA MALDITA MIERDA O QUÉ?- Me gritó enojado. No lo negaré, amo hacerlo enojar.

-Ese es el Castiel que yo conozco- Dije y abrí la botella de café y la probé- Castiel, como esperas que esto me quite el frio si el PUTO CAFÉ ES FRIO?! Y además es hipster no mames- Le reproché.

-A ver pendeja, agradece que te compre tu mierda, eso no es cosa de todos los días, eh?- Dijo enojado

Seguimos peleando e insultándonos todo el camino a mi casa, atrayendo las miradas de todas las personas que pasaban cerca de nosotros, pero siempre era así.

Llegamos a mi casa y Castiel se despidió de mi.

-Adios Kaori, nos vemos mañana.- Dijo mientras se iba

-Ve con cuidado- Le dije

-Después de todos los insultos que me has dicho desde que salimos del minisúper quieres que me vaya con cuidado?- Río mientras se alejaba- Patética!- Me gritó desde lejos.

Entré a mi cuarto y me fui a dormir, puse la alarma para intentar levantarme temprano.

Desperté, y no por el sonido de la alarma.

-Mierda! Voy tarde!- dije antes de mirar al reloj- 11:15? Vamos progresando eh…- Dije luego de verlo. Me paré, esta vez con calma y me metí al baño para darme una pequeña, pero sin duda mejor que la de ayer, ducha. Luego bajé y me hice unos huevos revueltos con tocino y lo comí tranquila. A eso de las 11:45 ya estaba saliendo de mi casa, pero había un pequeño detalle… Mi bicicleta.

-Oh mierda- Exclamé- La dejé en la escuela- Empecé a caminar con prisa para intentar llegar temprano. Caminando, pude notar una cabellera negra a lo lejos.  
-Armin?- Murmuré. Corrí un poco hasta alcanzarlo y efectivamente era el.

-También vas tarde?- Le dije

-Oh, Kaori- Al parecer lo tomé distraído- Ah si, Alexy se enojó conmigo porque me quedé dormido luego de que me levantara y me dejó en casa, puedes creerlo?- Dijo enojado

-Te entiendo, me ha pasado- Dije y le hice una sonrisa.- Miré el reloj de un local por donde pasábamos, y vi que decía 11:59.- Oh mierda!- Exclamé- Estamos tarde! Y hoy es tu primer día!-

-Corramos!- Dijo con una sonrisa algo divertida. Empezamos a correr, y no les mentiré, soy lenta, MUY LENTA. Armin estaba súper lejos de mi cuando me di cuenta. Logré observar cuando paró de correr y miró a su alrededor, y al verme corrió hacia mi nuevamente.

-Por las Diosas de Hyrule, Kaori- Dijo cuando paró frente a mi.- Yo pensaba que era lento, pero tu me ganas por millones- Dijo y tomó mi mano y empezó a correr junto conmigo. No puedo negar que mis mejillas se sonrosaron un poco. Al llegar al salón seguíamos con las manos tomadas, y estábamos muy cansados.

-Oh, tu debes ser Armin.- Dijo el profesor Farres- Y al parecer ya conociste a Kaori- Bajó la mirada hacia nuestras manos. Armin y yo nos soltamos las manos de golpe, y pude sentir como la vergüenza invadió a Armin. Me dirigí a mi asiento, pero sentí las miradas de Rosalya, que por cierto faltó ayer, y de Alexy, junto con unas sonrisas algo picaras. Me harán la vida imposible, lo sé. Alexy se sienta justo a mi costado izquierdo.

-En el receso hablaremos- Me dijo con una sonrisa que decía en grande "Tramo algo, y te joderé como el gran hijo de puta que soy"

Armin, sin embargo, se sentó al frente de Castiel.

-Qué hay hermano?- Dijo Castiel y chocó los puños con Armin. Por instinto, miré hacia donde Nathaniel y vi como el rubio oxigenado lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Qué imbécil.- Murmuré

-Dijiste algo Su?- Me dijo Castiel.

-No, nada.- Dije. Y me acomodé mis audífonos para escuchar música.

Sé que Nathaniel intentará hacerle algo a Armin, y no se lo permitiré.

**Qué les pareció bitches? (with love :3) Gracias por los reviews del cap anterior C:**

**¿Si alguien les hace lo que Nathaniel le hizo a Kaori reaccionarían como ella? O peor? Díganme en un sensual review a ver que pedo n.n**

**Eso es todo por hoy :'3 Nos vemos prontito c: OH! Quiero que sepan- ríe pícaramente (feel like Rosalya y Alexy (?)- Que en la época, por así decirlo, en la que están los del fic es cercana a… REDOBLE DE TAMBORES POR FAVOR!... CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN! San Valentín! Y si… sé que es estúpido que sea San Valentin si en este fic acabo de decir que hacia frio ._. y San Valentin es en febrero y hace calor :v PERO EN MI PAÍS LAS NOCHES SON FRIAS Y ASÍ SE QUEDARÁ CHINGAO' :C- Se enoja- Pero no crean que eso será en el próximo capitulo. Primero tienen que pasar un par de cosillas importantes ksajskja :3**

**Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, que cumplan todos sus sueños y metas, y Suerte c: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiwis****~ Como están? Que han hecho con su vida? Ya bajaron los kilos de las navidades o siguen comiendo recalentado? xD  
Bueno acá les traigo su pinshi capitulo, empezaré a pedirles dinero ¬¬ Okno xD Yo lo hago por placer no por que tenga ningún fin de lucro c:**

Me dirigí a mi asiento, pero pude sentir las miradas de Rosalya, que por cierto faltó ayer, y de Alexy, junto con unas sonrisas algo picaras. Me harán la vida imposible, lo sé. Alexy se sienta justo a mi costado izquierdo.

-En el receso hablaremos- Me dijo con una sonrisa que decía en grande "Tramo algo, y te joderé como el gran hijo de puta que soy"

Armin, sin embargo, se sentó al frente de Castiel.

-Qué hay hermano?- Dijo Castiel y chocó los puños con Armin. Por instinto, miré hacia donde Nathaniel y vi como el rubio oxigenado lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Qué imbécil.- Murmuré

-Dijiste algo Su?- Me dijo Castiel.

-No, nada.- Dije. Y me acomodé mis audífonos para escuchar música.

Sé que Nathaniel intentará hacerle algo a Armin, y no se lo permitiré.

Antes de darme cuenta ya me había quedado dormida en la clase. Desperté para encontrarme con el salón vació. Será receso ya? Salí del salón y los pasillos estaban desolados. Deben estar en el gimnasio, pensé. Fui con sueño hacia al gimnasio y me los encontré a todos ahí.

-Kaori!- Decía Alexy desde lo más alto de las gradas, sentado junto a Rosalya y Violetta. Subí y me senté al frente de ellos.

-Que hacen aquí y porque no me levantaron?- Pregunte sobándome la cara con mi muñeca

-Habrá un partido de basketball de los chicos- Dijo Rosalya

-Y Castiel no quiso que te levantáramos- Dijo en un tono bajo Violetta

-Maldito nalgas planas- Dije- Y Alexy, si los chicos van a jugar que haces aquí?-

-No me gusta hacer deportes, prefiero verlos- Dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, ya veo.- Dije.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio

-Óigame muchachita, usted y yo tenemos que hablar de algo- Dijo Alexy. Mierda, ahora que me dirá?- Hay que aprovechar que estamos libres.- Dijo y se sentó un poco más lejos para así hablar. Me paré y me senté a su lado, noté en la cara de Violeta un sentimiento de decepción, pero le preguntaré luego.

-Y entonces… De que deseas hablar, Alexy?- Le dije algo nerviosa

-Mi hermano. El te gusta cierto?- Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras

-Armin? No, claro que no, no llevamos ni un día de conocernos.- Dije negando con la cabeza. Luego de eso Alexy me miró por un rato, muy atento a mi.

-Sígueme- Dijo y se paró, lo seguí torpemente hasta llegar a la puerta del vestidor de chicos. El entro y yo me quedé afuera, a los pocos segundos volvió a salir.

-Qué? No piensas entrar- Dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Estás loco? Es el vestidor de HOMBRES- Dije y señale el letrero que decía "Hombres" en azul.

-Ah, estás pendeja- Dijo y me jaló dentro del vestidor de hombres.

-Alexy! No!- Le gritaba mientras el me empujaba.

-Aquí no hay nadie- Dijo con calma. No pude evitar ponerme roja al pensar que estaría sola con un chico al que acabo de conocer. Y EN UN VESTIDOR!

-Qué pensaste Kaori?- Dijo Alexy sonriéndome

-N-nada- Dije

-No te preocupes, no te haré nada fuera de lo común- Dijo y entramos a un cuarto en el que solo habían percheros. Y ahí estaba Armin, sin camisa nuevamente.

-Alexy?- Dijo cuando lo vio- K-Kaori!?- Dijo y se tapó con un suéter

-No te preocupes ya me acostumbré a verte así- Dije desinteresada para luego darme cuenta de que cometí un error diciendo eso.

-C-como!?- Dijo sonrojado

-N-no es lo que quería decir. Y-yo me refería a…- Dije avergonzada.- Alexy me arrastró hasta aquí y no me quiere decir por qué!- Exclame esquivando la vergonzosa pregunta de Armin.

-Alexy, que tramas hermanito?- Dijo ya sin taparse ni nada, y volví a quedarme embobada mirando su cuerpo

-Nada, ya investigué lo que tenía que investigar- Dijo y me tomó de las manos para salir de ahí. -Sabes por que hice eso? Desde mirarte en las gradas, hasta traerte al vestidor?- Dijo una vez fuera del vestidor

-No, ni idea. Actúas muy raro a veces, a eso súmale las sonrisas que me hiciste cuando llegué con Armin.- Dije y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados

-Estaba haciendo una investigación de Armin y de ti- Dijo

-Investigación?

-Si, y creo que ustedes tienen química. Algo pasará, te lo aseguro.- Dijo y me quiño un ojo, para luego irse de nuevo a las gradas. Me quedé frente a los vestidores pensando en lo que dijo Alexy. Luego de eso Armin salió de los vestidores vestido con un chándal

-Aún estás aquí?- Me dijo por la espalda.

-Ah… Si. Estaba pensando en algo que me dijo tu hermano- Dije

-Si? Que cosa- Pregunto

-Te lo diré en otro momento.- Dije y me fui a las gradas.

-K-kaori- Me dijo Violeta sonrojada- Ahora podemos hablar? En el jardín?.- Me dijo algo apenada.

-Claro, está bien- Dije y luego de eso empezó el partido. No les mentiré, no pude dejar de ver a Armin. La verdad no sé que me pasa. Las cosas que me dice Alexy me están poniendo mal.  
Los equipos eran estos: Por un lado, Castiel, Armin, Lysandro y un chico raro que ni idea. Y Por el otro Nathaniel, Kentin, Dajan y otro chico raro. Armin y Lysandro eran realmente buenos jugando en equipo, pero en el momento en el que se la pasaban a Castiel todo iba mal. No es que Castiel sea malo jugando, todo lo contrario, es buenísimo, pero nunca quería pasar el balón. Hubo un momento en el que Armin estaba por meter la bola al aro, y Nathaniel lo empujó de una manera muy brusca haciendo que cayera el suelo y se deslizara hasta las gradas.

-La puta que lo parió- Dije viendo lo que había sucedido.

-Ah?- Dijo Rosalya sorprendida- Qué es esa reacción tan agresiva, Kaori?- La ignoré porque quería ver que hacía Armin.

Armin se levanto y fulminó con la mirada a Nathaniel.

-Qué mierda haces, delegado?- Le reclamó Castiel.

-Cualquiera se equivoca.- Dijo Nathaniel fingiendo

-Tsk- Hizo Castiel- Estás bien Armin?- Le preguntó

-Si… no pasa nada- Dijo sin quitar la mirada del rubio que sonreía victorioso.

El juego siguió, y terminó en un empate. Los chicos se fueron a los vestidores. Cuanto quisiera estar ahí con ellos, se que se formará una grande por lo que hizo Nathaniel.

-En el vestidor-  
**Armin:  
**Entré al vestidor a la par con Castiel. Fui a mi bolsa y saqué una toalla para secarme el sudor.

-Buen juego- Dijo extendiéndome la mano, un chico de cabello castaño que jugaba para el equipo contrarió. Solo la tome- Soy Kentin un gusto-

-Armin- La verdad estaba algo enojado por lo que hizo Nathaniel. Me di cuenta de que tiene algo contra mi desde que me miró mal cuando llegué con Kaori, será eso? Kaori? Vi cuando el rubio entró a la misma habitación y la atmosfera se puso densa, de parte de el, Castiel y de mi.

Una cosa que me han enseñado los videojuegos es no tenerle miedo a nada y tener el valor de hacer lo que te dicta tu corazón.

-Tienes algún problema conmigo, Nathaniel?- Le dije sin ningún temor en mis palabras.

-Qué? Yo?- Se hizo el tonto- Claro que no, fue un accidente lo de hace un rato.- Dijo y fingió una sonrisa

Castiel se me acercó -Si quieres yo le meto su par de golpes, hace tiempo quiero hacerlo- Me susurró enojado.

-Yo lo puedo manejar- le susurré de vuelta.- Seguro?- Esta vez hablé alto- Vi como me miraste cuando llegué tomado de la mano con Kaori- Solo observé como se paralizaba de un segundo a otro.

-. . .- No dijo nada y solo me miró con rabia.

-Es por Kaori?- Dije y sonreí de lado- Solo es mi amiga y si fuéramos algo más no te tendría que importar.- Dije con una sonrisa de lado. Tomé mis cosas y me fui.

**(Desde este punto narra Kaori Sucrette)**

Estaba algo preocupada por los chicos, conociendo a Castiel el ya debe de estar matando a Nathaniel. Pero también lo dudo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi que Armin salió del baño con un semblante serio. Pensé en bajar y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero no lo hice, creo que lo agobiaré. Bajé las gradas y me fui a la jardinería como Violetta me había indicado hace tiempo atrás.

Me senté ahí esperando a Violetta. Me puse a ver las flores que abundaban alrededor. La verdad no me gustaba mucho eso de las flores, pero no puedo negar que sus vividos colores son hermosos.

-K-kaori…- Dijo Violetta que se acercaba

-Que necesitas pequeña?- Ja, es irónico, Kim me dice pequeña a mi, y yo le digo pequeña a Violeta, me pregunto quien le dirá pequeña a Kim.

-B-bueno, necesito pregunt-tarte algo- Dijo sonrojada

-Está bien dime- Le dije

-T-te gusta Alexy?- Me pregunto muy sonrojada y avergonzada

-Alexy? No- Ahora se esta volviendo moda preguntarme quien me gusta.- Por que lo dices?- Le pregunté

-Es que los veo muy juntos a veces- Dijo ya un poco más calmada.

-Ah eso no es nad…- Pausé mi oración luego de pensar en algo- Acaso el te gusta, Violetta?- La miré de reojo y noté como su sonrojo volvió

-N-no! B-bueno s-si…- Dijo y miró al suelo decepcionada.

-Y que te impide ir a decirle lo que sientes?- Le dije

-Me da pena- Dijo y suspiró- Tan solo pensarlo me avergüenza.

-Quieres que te ayude?- Le pregunté amable

-E-en serio?- Dijo y sonrió

-Claro- Le apreté los cachetes con ambas manos- Ay que lindo! Mi pequeña Violetta esta enamorada!- Y luego la abrace.- Espérame aquí, yo le diré- Le dije antes de irme en busca de Alexy

Fui a todas las aulas de la escuela y no lo vi. Al ir a la aula b me encontré con Armin que estaba concentrado en su psp.

-Armin…- Dije esperando a que me prestara atención.

Alzo la mirada por un segundo y me vio -Ah… Hola Kaori- Dijo y siguió jugando.

-Sabes donde está tu hermano?- Le pregunté.

-Creo que está caminando por el pasillo. Porque preguntas?- Dijo aún mirando su psp

-Tengo que preguntarle algo…- Dije apunto de irme

-Espera!- Dijo levantándose de la silla- Acaso es una declaración?- Dijo divertido

-Qué comes que adivinas?- le respondí divertida igual.

-Te gusta mi hermanito?- Dijo riendo

-No, a mi no, a una amiga- Le dije extrañada por sus carcajadas repentinas

-Mira, cuando le digas puedes venir a contarme su reacción?- Dijo sonriendo.

-Emm… está bien, creo…- Dije insegura y me fui en busca de Alexy de nuevo.

Salí y lo vi al final del pasillo.

-Alexy!- grité un poco para que notara mi presencia y no se alejara más.

-Dime Kaori, necesitas algo?- Me respondió amable.

-Bueno, hace un rato Violetta quería preguntarte algo, pero como es tímida y además te la pasaste llevándome por toda la escuela, no pudo.- Le dije calmada

-Oh, Violetta, ella es tierna- Dijo

-Entonces te gusta?- Le pregunté

-Gustar de que forma? Sexual o Amistosa?- Dijo tranquilo

No pude evitar reír ante su pregunta- Haha, Sexual. Es que ella gusta de ti.- Dije

Se puso algo serio y luego dijo- Hay un pequeño problema-

-Cual?-

-No es mi tipo…- Dijo mirando al suelo

-O sea que te gusta otra chica?- Le pregunté

-Nono. No es mi tipo, las mujeres no son mi tipo, entiendes? Me gustan más musculosos…- Dijo riendo

-Oh por Dios!- Dije sorprendida.- Por qué los hombres guapos tienen que ser gays?- Dije fingiendo desesperación

-Gracias por el cumplido- Rio- Iré a hablar con la pequeña Violetta- Estaba por irse, pero antes me dijo algo al oído- Recuerda que hay otro igual que yo- Susurró y luego me guiñó un ojo.

Después de eso fui a la Aula B, para hablar con Armin.

-Y… que te dijo?- Me preguntó sonriente al verme pasar por la puerta.

-Me dijo que le gustaban más musculosos- Dije riendo

-Y tu que le dijiste al respecto?- Dijo Armin riendo igual

-Le dije que por qué los hombres guapos tienen que ser gays. Y el me susurró "Recuerda que hay otro igual que yo" Refiriéndose a ti obviamente- Dije tranquila

-Ese idiota!- Dijo en un tono serio

-Que tiene? No le veo nada de malo a lo que dijo- Dije

Bufó- No es nada Kaori- Dijo y volvió a jugar.

Estaba por salir del aula cuando se abrió la puerta, con una persona muy desagradable para mi detrás de ella.

Intenté salir pero su cuerpo no me lo permitía.

-Permiso- le dije, sentí como Armin alzaba la mirada a mis espaldas.

-Necesito hablar contigo Kaori- Me dijo con un tono de suplica

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Nathaniel.- Le dije seria- O te quitas o te quito- Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Kaori yo…- Lo interrumpí

-No tienes que ir a hacerte cargo de Melody? Quien sabe si te está engañando con el señor de la limpieza.-

-Kaori…-

-Te dijo que te quitaras qué no entiendes?- Dijo Armin a un lado mío.

-Y a ti qué mierda te importa, friki?- Le dijo en un tono enojado Nathaniel.

-Entonces si es por Kaori, eh.- Dijo riendo Armin. Eso ultimo no lo entendí.

-No tienes que alimentar a tus vaquitas de FarmVille?- Dijo Nathaniel.

-Ya me hartaste- Le dije a Nathaniel y lo tomé por la corbata acercando su cara a la mía.- Aléjate de mi, y de mis amigos. No me vuelvas a hablar, ver, a NADA! Olvídate de que existo! Entendido imbécil!?- Le solté bruscamente y luego le tomé la mano a Armin para irme con el. Lo llevé hasta la azotea sin soltar su mano.

-Se nos está haciendo costumbre ir por ahí con las manos agarradas- Dijo de broma Armin. Creo que estaba intentando animarme. Solté su mano después de que dijo eso.

-Lamento eso- Hice una pausa- Lo que pasó allá abajo. No deberías estar metido en nuestras peleas- Le dije mirando a los edificios que se veían al rededor.

Armin no dijo nada, y me sentí en confianza para contarle lo que sucedió entre Nathaniel y Yo.

-Nathaniel y yo tenemos nuestra historia. El y yo fuimos novios hace un par de meses atrás, pero me engañó y desde eso lo odio.- Dije sin dejar de mirar a los edificios.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo y me tomó la mano nuevamente. Lo miré, y aunque parezca extraño, yo estaba sonrojada y el estaba normal.- Quieres un abrazo?- Preguntó mirando con calma.

-Y-yo…- Dije mirando nuestras manos agarradas- Si!- Exclamé con fuerza. Y Armin me abrazó. Primero fue fuerte, pero luego se volvió en un abrazo cálido y acogedor.

Nos quedamos así un rato. Y luego nos fuimos a clases. Al terminar las clases fui por mi bicicleta y me dirigí a mi casa.

No había pasado mucho desde que había llegado cuando tocaron la puerta.  
-Ya va!- Dije dirigiéndome a abrirla. Detrás de ella estaban Castiel, Rosalya y Lysandro. Y LYSANDRO!?

-Que hacen aquí?- Dije

-Te vimos- Dijo Rosalya con una sonrisa picara.

-Pos ni modo que estén ciegos, no?- Dije de broma

-Te vimos abrazada con Armin- Terminó de decir Castiel. Sentí como la pena inundaba mi ser. Los invité a pasar a la sala. Y ahí estaban Castiel, Lysandro y Rosalya mirándome en busca de respuestas.

-Y entonces?- Dijo Rosalya

-Entonces qué?- Fue un fallido intento para desconcertarla

-Te gusta?- Dijo Castiel.

Suspiré profundamente- No lo sé- Dije cerrando los ojos.

-Si te gusta- Dijo Lysandro.

-Como lo sabes?- Pregunté

-Lo siento- Dijo

-Como lo sientes?- le pregunté

-Cuando gustabas de mi se sentía un aura distinta en ti. Ahorita se siente ese aura- Dijo tranquilo. No pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

-Si no es Alexy, son ustedes- Dije y solté una pequeña risita.

-A que te refieres?- preguntó Rosalya

-Alexy lleva diciendo desde que lo conocí que algo pasará entre su hermano y yo- Dije con una sonrisa- Dejen el trauma- Dije.- Apenas son dos días desde que lo conocí.

-Y?- Dijo Rosalya- Lo conoces lo suficiente como para enamorarte de él- Dijo

-No, no lo conozco. El conoce una pequeña y diminuta parte de mi. Y yo de él no sé nada aparte de que ama los video juegos.- Dije mirándolos seriamente y con un tono de voz más frio. Me molestaba que se quisieran meter en mi vida privada.

-Te ayudaremos- Dijo Lysandro amable

-No necesito su ayuda- Dije más enojada

-Solo cambiaremos tu apariencia un poco…- Dijo Rosalya

-Váyanse- Les dije levantándome.

-Qué? Por qué?- Preguntó Castiel.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero a ustedes que les importa quien me gusta o no? Es mi vida, déjenme en paz.- Dije y señalé a la puerta- Ahora si entendieron, váyanse.- Alcé la voz.

**Qué pasará con Lysandro, Castiel y Rosalya? :0 Véanlo en el próximo cap c:  
Jskajsak Oigan :3 Si quieren ver a Kaori, búsquenme en Corazón de Melón como Mily477. Lo único que le falta es, obviamente, los tatuajes, y que sea más pálida c: Así como está vestida es como viste normalmente. Solo era para el dato c:  
Ah y descubrí un truco (bueno en realidad lo leí en una página xD) del juego de navidad del 2011 *o* Para conseguir las prendas más rápido :3 Como saben, el máximo de prendas ganadas POR PARTIDA es de 5. Y eso de andar gastando 100 pa's para solo 5 prendas como que no está chingón verdad? Lo único que tienen que hacer es lo siguiente, cuando tengan el anillo, váyanse con Algodón y hablen toda la pendejada que tienen que hablar con el. Cuando salga lo del mini juego y esté con LA PANTALLA DE INSTRUCCIONES no hagan nada y habrán muchas ventanas de Corazón de melón y vayan al Instituto (EN TODAS LAS VENTANAS) Verán que en todas les sale la pantalla del mini juego con las instrucciones. Empiecen a jugar en cada una de las ventanas. En la primera que abrieron lo podrán jugar normal, pero luego de esa ventana las otras se pausaran después de determinado tiempo. No se preocupen, aún así se ganan sus prendas correspondientes! Así me gané todas las prendas rápidamente. Abrí aproximadamente 17 páginas xD Pero si ustedes no son tan pendejas como yo solo tendrían que abrir 8 ventanas ( 8partidasx5prendas que me dan cada vez que recojo 20 regalos= 40 prendas). Pero sé que si son pendejas así que abran las 17, no estén jodiendo ewe' OknoxD espero que les haya sido útil la info c:**

**Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, espero que les haya gustado c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! C: Como no tengo mucho que decir, vayamos al capitulo xD  
-**

-Te ayudaremos- Dijo Lysandro amable

-No necesito su ayuda- Dije más enojada

-Solo cambiaremos tu apariencia un poco…- Dijo Rosalya

-Váyanse- Les dije levantándome.

-Qué? Por qué?- Preguntó Castiel.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero a ustedes que les importa quien me gusta o no? Es mi vida, déjenme en paz.- Dije y señalé a la puerta- Ahora si entendieron, váyanse.- Alcé la voz.

Lysandro se levantó y bajó la mirada

-Lo siento- Dijo y se fue. Detrás de el iba Rosalya

-Háblame cuando creas que necesites mi ayuda- Dijo Rosalya antes de irse.

-Y tu?- Dije- No piensas irte o te tengo que sacar?-

-Me iré. Pero piénsalo bien, sobre Armin.- Dijo y sonrió de lado un poco.

-Ash- dije cuando se fue- Que ganas de joderme el día.- Dije.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas, y no le había hablado ni a Castiel, Rosalya y mucho menos a Lysandro.

Era un lunes por la noche, y por razones que desconozco me fui a dormir más temprano de lo usual MUY TEMPRANO. Al día siguiente me desperté bastante temprano permitiéndome poder hacer más cosas que lo usual.

Al salir de la casa tomé mi bicicleta y me fui a la escuela. Llegué media hora antes.

-Hola Kaori!- Dijo Kim y se sentó a mi lado

-Como estás Kim?- Le dije

-Bien, cansada, pero bien- Dijo y dio un suspiro largo, de esos de cansancio

-Cansada por?- Dije

-Mi hermano! Me tiene de arriba y abajo para ayudarlo con unos Cosplays!- Dijo alzando la voz estresada.

-Cosplays? Para qué?- Pregunté

-Es que consiguió un trabajo en un evento de Anime y Videojuegos que habrá pronto. Y está encargado de la realización de varios Cosplays. Pero obviamente el solito no puede, y me obliga a ayudarlo. Y ya estoy cansada.- Dijo con estrés en su voz.

-Haha, y qué cosplays son?- Pregunté curiosa

-Todos los que le tocó son de personajes masculinos versión mujer. Están Mario, Link, Goku, y Joker. Ya, gracias al cielo, terminó con los trajes, solo le falta contratar a los maquillistas y a las modelos.- Dijo menos estresada

-Ah, que bien- Dije sonriendo

-Pero YO tengo que buscar a las modelos!- Dijo enojada nuevamente

-Por qué no se lo pides a chicas del colegio?- Le di la idea

-Mmm…- Dijo pensando- Buena idea, pequeña…- Dijo y luego me miró

-Que estás pensando Kim?- Dije algo nerviosa, espero que no piense lo mismo que yo.

-Qué te parece ayudarme en eso?- Dijo sonriente

-Ah… No lo sé- Dije más nerviosa, y entonces recordé todas las veces en la que Kim me ha aconsejado y me ha dado un hombro en donde apoyar mi cabeza y llorar.

-Ah bueno… Está bien no te preocupes.- Dijo y se paró para irse.

-Kim- Dije y la miré- Lo haré- Dije y le di una sonrisa

-En serio!? Eres la mejor- Dijo y me abrazó con fuerza.- Llamaré a mi hermano!- Me dijo mientras corría.

Vi el reloj y faltaban 10 minutos para que empezaran las clases, así que me fui a mi salón.

La clase pasó normal, lo mismo de siempre. Era receso y estaba por salir del salón, cuando Kim me llamó…

-Pequeña!- Dijo.- Necesito hablar contigo- Dijo alzando la mano y haciéndome señales de que fuera.

-Bueno, llamé a mi hermano y dice que el ya consiguió a 2 que harán a Mario y a Goku.- Dijo- O sea que solo quedan Link y The Joker. En otras cosas, a la otra modelo que conseguí yo, aparte de ti, es Amber…- Dijo y me miró como pidiendo permiso

-Amber?- Oh mierda, no diré nada malo para no hacerla sentir mal- Bueno, no te preocupes, puedo controlarlo- Dije y sonreí.

-Ah! Me alegro- Dijo feliz- Pensé que te enojarías. Bueno, tu harás a The Joker y Amber a Link.- Dijo

-Oh, me hubiera gustado hacer a Link- Pinche Kim! Qué no recuerdas que soy fan número 1 de los juegos de Zelda!? Ahora me vienes con el cuento de que se lo diste a la puta oxigenada esa.

-Lo que pasa es que Link es rubio y tu tienes el cabello azul. Con el cabello de Amber nos ahorramos la peluca, solo es cosa de plancharle el pelo.- Dijo. Que malditamente razonable es su respuesta. Aún así sigo queriendo serlo.

-Bueno no te preocupes, no es nada, aún así esto promete ser divertido.- Dije y sonreí.

Luego de eso salí del salón y me puse a caminar en los pasillos.

-Tengo hambre- Dije por lo bajo, tocando mi estomago. Revisé mis bolsillos y no tenía ni un dólar. Quizás en mi casillero tenga. Me dirigí a él y al abrirlo solo encontré libros y otras pendejadas que guardo ahí- Mierda- Dije tirando la puerta del casillero

-Hola Su!- Dijo Armin que se acercaba sonriendo, es primera vez que me llama Su.

-Ah… Hola Armin- Dije bajo

-Te sucede algo? Nathaniel te ha vuelto a molestar?- Dijo algo exaltado.

-No, no es eso.- Dije- Es peor.

-Peor?- Preguntó preocupado

-Tengo hambre y olvidé mi dinero.- Dije- Y el casillero no tiene ni un dólar dentro- Dije y luego le pegué al casillero.

-Ah! Me lo hubieras dicho, quieres que te compre algo?- Dijo sonriente

-Es que no soy buena pagando…- Dije un poco avergonzada

-No te preocupes Kaori, tómalo como un agradecimiento por pasar tiempo conmigo- Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Está bien- Dije y le sonreí

-Entonces que quieres?- Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la tienda.

-Emm… No sé, unas papas y una soda estaría bien para mi.- Dije alcanzando su paso

-Segura?- Dijo y posó su cabeza en mi barriga, no pude evitar sonrojarme por la vergüenza.

-Q-qué… QUÉ HACES ARMIN!?- Le grite alejándolo de mi estomago.

-Quería saber si tenías hambre y solo mentías para no aprovecharte de mi- Dijo riendo

-Solo quiero unas papas y una soda- Dije mirando para otro lado con los brazos cruzados

-Ok, como digas. Pero si mueres de hambre no me culpes.- Dijo y me dio un golpecito en el hombro. Reí un poco nerviosa ante ese acto.

Compramos la comida y nos sentamos en una banca del patio a comer

-Oye, Kaori. Te puedo preguntar algo?- Dijo Armin mirándome

-Claro, que pasa?- Dije comiendo de mis papas

-Castiel me contó que hace una semanas lo corriste a él, a Rosalya y a Lysandro de tu casa por algo y que hasta ahora no les hablas, pero no me dijo qué fue eso- Dijo calmado.

-Ah…- Dije recordando- Es que ellos creen que yo gusto de un chico. Y querían cambiarme y cosas de ese tipo. Pero ese chico no me gusta.- Dije dándole un sorbo a mi soda después.

-Oh, y quien es ese chico?- Me preguntó, y abrí los ojos de par en par. Luego lo miré, estaba sonriendo esperando la respuesta, pero me perdí en sus grandes ojos azules. Me quedé observándolo embobada unos segundos.

-Y entonces…- Dijo Armin haciendo que saliera de mi shock- No me dirás?- Preguntó

-Emm… No… S-si!... No! Te digo luego, tengo que irme.- Dije y salí corriendo.

Corrí hasta el sótano. Busqué mi celular y mandé un mensaje por Whatsapp a 3 destinarios.

Unos minutos después llegaron 3 personas al sótano.

-Qué sucede Su?- Dijo Rosalya bajando la escalera

-Para que nos llamaste?- Preguntó Castiel atrás de Rosalya.

-Que bueno que nos vuelvas a hablar, Kaori- Dijo Lysandro de ultimo.

-C-creo que Armin me gusta- Dije nerviosa.  
Si, cuando miré a sus ojos y me perdí en su mirada me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de Armin. Por eso salí corriendo y llamé a mis amigos.

-Qué bien!- Dijo Rosalya dando pequeños saltitos y aplausos.

-Ya lo veía venir.- Dijo Castiel con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Como te diste cuenta, Su?- Dijo Lysandro

-No lo sé, miré a sus ojos, me perdí en ellos, y sentí cosas raras.- Dije hablando perdidamente.

-Que linda!- Dijo Rosalya con una sonrisa

-Que linda!- Dijo Castiel imitando la voz de Rosalya y esta le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Pero los llamé solo para decirles- Dije e hice una pequeña pausa para ver la reacción de todos, que fueron Rosalya: Puso cara seria, Castiel: Dejó de sobarse la cabeza y Lysandro: alzó una ceja.- Necesito que no se metan en esto, y me dejen hacerlo sola.- Dije con voz firme

-Lo entiendo, pero recuerda que siempre puedes hablar con nosotros si necesitas un consejo- Dijo Rosalya

-Gracias chicos. Me alegro de que lo entiendan- Dije sonriendo

-Oye Kaori, No dejaste a Armin solo cuando saliste corriendo?- Dijo Castiel.

-Oh mierda!- Dije y subí las escaleras rápido- Gracias chicos, de nuevo- Dije antes de salir. Fui a donde estaba Armin sentado y aún seguí ahí.

-Disculpa eso.- Dije y me volví a sentar

-Dejaste tus papas acá, y me tomé la soda porque si no se aguaría- Dijo entregándome las papas

-Gracias- Dije y seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia. Al salir de la escuela me fui por el parque para acortar camino.

Cuando iba pasando por las bancas pensé haber visto una cara parecida. Frené, y me volteé.

-Kaori!- Me gritaba la chica a la que miré mientras se acercaba.

-L-laeti…- Dije y abrí los ojos de par en par

-Oh Sucrette!- Me abrazó con tal fuerza que casi hace que me cayera de la bici.- Como haz cambiado! Incluso te cortaste el pelo!- Dijo y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello.

-Tu sigues igual de… feliz…- Dije intentando sonreír.

-Y que tal? Como va la nueva escuela?- Preguntó sonriente

-Bien, ya me llevo bien con todos… Bueno, casi todos.- Dije naturalmente

-Oh! Y Ken? Supe que el se fue de la escuela para perseguirte- Dijo divertida

-Ah si, ahí esta también…- Dije recordando cuando Ken gustaba de mi.

-Y sigue siendo el mismo gafillas de siempre?- Preguntó con una sonrisa. Laeti molestaba mucho a Ken por su apariencia en el pasado.

-No, nada que ver. No tienes idea de cómo ha cambiado- Dije recordando al ahora muy guapo Kentin.

-Oh! Quisiera verlo!- Dijo sonriendo- Y dime… Que tal los chicos de tu instituto?- Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Que quieres que te diga?- Dije

-Están guapos?- Pregunto feliz

-Bueno, no lo negaré, todos tienen lo suyo.- Dije sonriendo, si, todos, incluso Nathaniel aunque lo odie.

-Que bien!- Dijo casi gritando- Necesito Ir! Intentaré ir lo más pronto posible!- Dijo sonriendo- Ya me tengo que ir Su- Dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós- Dije pensando en que cosas haría Laeti si fuera al colegio, sería un total desastre.

Llegué a mi casa dispuesta a dormir. Pero recibí una llamada de Kim.

-Aló?- Dije

-Kaori? Necesito que vengas a mi casa! Tienes que probarte la ropa, la convención es este fin de semana!- Dijo algo exaltada

-Está bien, estoy ahí en 5- Dije y colgué, mi casa no queda muy lejos de la de Kim así que llegaría rápido.

Toqué la puerta y me abrió su hermano.

-Hola Kaori, como estás?- Me pregunto mientras yo pasaba.

-Bien, vine a medirme los trajes- Dije

-Oh! Tu eres The Joker cierto?- Preguntó buscando entre unas bolsas que tenía

-Si.

-Acá está, pruébatelo, y me dices si algo te incomoda- Dijo amable.

Me dirigí al baño y me quite mi ropa. Abrí la bolsa y saqué el vestuario. El disfraz consistía en una camisa común manga larga color morado, una corbata naranja, un chaleco verde oscuro, un blaser largo hasta debajo de las rodillas color morado, unos shorts naranjas, como la corbata; unos guantes anaranjados y unas medias arriba de la rodilla moradas.

Me lo coloqué todo y salí.

-Estás espectacular!- Dijo Joe, el hermano de Kim.

-G-gracias- No podía evitar estar ruborizada y apenada.

-A ver, una vuelta…- Dijo tomando mi mano desde lo alto para que yo diera una vuelta completa. Lo hice con pena y torpeza.

-Y dime, te molesta algo? Necesitas un cambio?- Preguntó

-No, me siento bastante cómoda con esto.- Dije ya con menos vergüenza.

-Perfecto!- Dijo muy feliz- Lo único que te voy a pedir, y espero que me disculpes, es que necesito que compres los zapatos.- Dijo

-Claro, los que sean?- Pregunté

-Pueden ser de tacón o converse o flats, pero negros.- Dijo

-Eso es todo?- Pregunté

-Si, el cabello te lo pintaremos con tintes artificiales, y además te lo ondularemos un poco-

-Está bien.

Me dirigí al baño y me puse mi ropa. La verdad es que me gustó mucho mi vestuario. Luego me fui, pero antes Joe me dio un pase especial para la convención, la verdad estoy muy nerviosa.

La semana pasó rápido, y cada día me daba cuenta de que me gustaba más, y más Armin.

Ya era sábado, el día de la convención. Tenía que estar ahí antes de las 6 de la tarde. Eran las 3:30 y me puse a alistar todas las cosas. El vestuario lo llevaba en un gancho ya planchado y todo. De zapatos me decidí por unas converse, ya que ya las tenía y se me hacía más fácil, solo le cambié los cordones blancos por uno verde y otro anaranjado.

Llegué al lugar de la convención en bici, estaba súper lleno. Habían stans gigantes de todas las compañías de videojuegos. Y habían otros más pequeños donde vendían cosas referentes a los videojuegos y animes, o comida y cosas por el estilo. Eso solo era el comienzo. Al fondo había una tarima gigante, con luces, y una pantalla grande atrás que tenía un logo que decía "Otaku & Gamer Fest" con un mando a la izquierda y un Pikachu hacia la derecha. A la izquierda de la tarima había un puesto de Mc' Donalds, con una fila súper larga, y a la derecha había una puerta que decía, "Solo se permite la entrada del personal". Al ver esa puerta busqué en mi bolsillo el pase especial y pasé por ahí.

Al entrar un hombre grandulón me detuvo

-Espera princesa- Dijo tomando mi hombro- Donde crees que vas?- Dijo con su ronca voz

-Tengo pase- Dije y lo mostré

-Bienvenida pequeña- Me soltó del hombro y seguí. Luego, al darme cuenta de que no sabía a donde coños iba. Me regresé donde el grandulón.

-Oye, disculpa- Dije y le toque las espalda, porque mis manos a sus hombros no llegaban ni de puntillas- No sé donde tengo que ir. Participo en el modelaje de Cosplays.- Dije

-Oh Trabajas para los cosplays? Con razón, todas las chicas que dicen que van para allá son hermosas.- No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.- Y tu no eres la excepción, pequeña.- Dijo y me sonrió- Es en la tercera puerta de la izquierda.- Dijo para terminar

-Muchas gracias- Dije y me dirigí ahí.

Abrí la puerta y pude ver varios rostros conocidos.

-Llegas temprano Kaori!- Dijo Kim que se me acercaba

-Qué hacen Alexy y Rosalya aquí?- Dije viéndolos al fondo

-Le pedí a Rosalya que me ayudara con el maquillaje, y Alexy se ofreció con el cabello.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, ya veo.- Dije buscando con la mirada a Amber.

-Estás buscando a Amber?- Pregunto Kim

-Pues si, no la veo- Dije

-Está por llegar no te preocupes. Anda a hablar con los chicos si quieres.- Dijo y me dejó. Camine con mi vestuario sobre mis hombros hacia donde estaban Alexy y Rosalya, al parecer algo ocupados.

-Oh, hola Su!- Dijo Rosalya que estaba maquillando a una chica

-Qué tal Kaori?- Dijo Alexy que en cambio estaba peinando a otra.

-Están bastante ocupados- Dije viendo a las chicas

-Si- Sonrió Rosalya- Tu serás una de las ultimas a la que peinaremos y maquillaremos. Así que por qué no te relajas hasta que sea tu turno?- Dijo Rosalya.

-Claro- Dije y me puse mis audífonos que estaban conectados a mi celular. Me senté en un gran sofá que había ahí y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la música.

30 minutos después sentí cuando alguien abrió la puerta y se sentó a mi lado.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí- Dijo la arpía de Amber

-Amber!- Dije sonriendo muy falsamente- No sabes cuanto me alegra verte!- Dije aún más falsamente. Mi intención era que se diera cuenta.

-Si claro. Sabes que mi vestuario de Zelda estará mucho mejor que el tuyo, cierto?- Dijo con sus aires de superioridad

-No es Zelda idiota. Es Link. Al menos apréndete los nombres- Dije con mi tono normal.

-A mi no me importa si es Zelda, Link, Mario o un perro mugroso. Siempre seré mejor que tu- Dijo y se fue toda orgullosa

-Si hicieran un concurso de la más hueca y oxigenada sin duda tu ganas, cariño- Dije mientras ella se iba.

-Kaori!- Es tu turno!- Me dijo Rosalya

Fui y me senté en frente de Rosalya.

-Tu solo relájate, te dejaremos hermosa- Dijo Alexy que peinaba a la chica que anteriormente Rosalya había maquillado.

-Primero te pondré gotas para las lentillas- Dijo Rosalya acercando un pequeño tarrito de hidratante ocular

-De qué color son las lentillas?- Pregunté

-Verdes- Dijo y luego me las puso. Empecé a mirar para varias partes para acomodarlas

-Ahora si te maquillaré. Serás la mejor, amiga!- Dijo feliz Rosa

Yo no soy muy experta en cosas de maquillaje, pero si puedo asegurar que mi maquillaje es de los más fáciles. Ya que solo lleva Blanco, Negro y Rojo.

Vi cuando Rosa pasó una esponjita por una cosa blanca y me la empezó a poner por toda la cara. Luego tomó una sombra negra y la puso sobre mis ojos, y alrededor de el. Para finalizar, con un pincel y liquido de labios rojo, me pintó una sonrisa.

-Ya estás! Ahora ve donde Alexy!- Dijo Rosalya

-A ver, eres The Joker no, preciosa?- Ya me había acostumbrado a que Alexy me dijera cosas bonitas. POR QUE TIENE QUE SER GAY!?

-Si- Dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno, te pondré este tinte temporal- Dijo y me enseño un frasquito verde que decía "Manic Panic DYE HARD Electric Lizard"

-Cool- Dije viendo el frasco. Alexy puso un poco del tinte en mi cabello y lo comenzó a masajear, me imagino para que el tinte fuera por todo el cabello. Luego tomó una secadora y me lo secó. Después sacó un bote de una crema extraña y me la puso por la cabeza.

-Esto es para que tu cabello se enrule más- Dijo mientras colocaba la crema.

-Ya estás lista!- Dijo feliz

Me levanté y me miré al espejo. La verdad que no estaba nada mal. Estaba muy bien. Mi maquillaje quedó perfecto y a mi cabello se le veían un poco las raíces azules pero eso hacia que se viera mejor.

-Caray chicos! Son magos! Muchas gracias- Dije feliz

-Wow, quedaste espectacular!- Dijo Kim que venía acercándose

-Claro! Me arreglaron los mejores- Dije sonriendo y noté el grado de satisfacción de parte de Rosa y Alexy

-Bueno, ya deberías ir a vestirte.- Dijo Kim señalando un cuarto que al parecer era el vestidor

-Está bien- Dije y tomé mi ropa y fui a cambiarme. Cuando salí me senté nuevamente ya que faltaba media hora. La media hora pasó bastante rápido.

En esa convención habían concursos de todas las clases, de cosplay casero, y otro concurso de cosplay profesional que era en el que yo participaba. Me asomé por la puerta y vi a los de cosplay casero. La verdad eran bastante buenos.

-Ahora! Empezaremos con el concurso de Cosplay Profesional!- Dijo el presentador y todo el publico gritaba.

-Por acá podemos ver a una sexy Mario…- Decía el presentador cuando pasaban las personas. No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. Y si la cago? No sé modelar, jamás lo he hecho. Tengo miedo de que me abucheen…

-Tranquila princesa- Dijo Alexy a mi lado- Todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias.- Dije nerviosa.

-Ahora la siguiente participante…!- Soy la ultima eso significa que este es el turno de Amber.

-A un lado plebeya, pasa la carroza real- Dijo empujándome

No me dio tiempo para responderle ya que salió más rápido. Me dieron ganas de asomarme para verla… No, mejor no lo hago, luego me darán más nervios.

-Esa fue la hermosa Link!- Dijo el presentador- Ahora viene la ultima participante!- Todos gritaban

Tomé aire y salí dispuesta a encantarle a todos. Caminé con una sonrisa al centro de el escenario.

-Oh! Tenemos a una muy linda Joker!- Dijo con ánimos el presentador. Todos gritaban. Nerviosa, metí mi mano en el bolsillo y sentí algo raro. Al sacarla encontré unas barajas. Me acerqué al publico y se las tiré luego les guiñe el ojo y bajé. Gracias a eso todos empezaron a Gritar y aplaudir.

Casi 2 minutos después nos pidieron a todas que subiéramos de nuevo.

-Como ustedes saben mi querido publico, nosotros tenemos una democracia. Así que la ganadora se elegirá por votación. La que más aplausos reciba, ganará!- Dijo energético el Presentador.

-Mario!- Dijo y señalo a la chica vestida de Mario.

Los aplausos no fueron muchos.

-Goku!- Los aplausos fueron un poco más

-Link!- Fueron muchísimos los aplausos que recibió Amber

-Y The Joker- Recibí la misma cantidad de aplausos que Amber.

-OH! Parece que hay que desempatar! Gracias Goku y Mario por participar en este concurso!- Dijo y las chicas se retiraron sonriendo.- Vamos de nuevo! -

-Link!- Aplaudieron esta vez más

-The Joker!- Aplaudieron un poco más que a Amber

Amber me miró con odio.

-LINK!- Dijo más fuerte el presentador. Esta vez los aplausos no fueron tantos

-The Joker!- Ahora incluso hasta gritaron. No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.- Creo que ya tenemos una ganadora gente! Digo y levantó mi brazo. Todos gritaban y aplaudían, me sentí muy feliz.

El premio eran 500 dólares y un par de juegos.

Luego del concurso tenía planeado irme, pero decidí quedarme ya que muchas personas fueron a pedirme fotos y cosas así.

-Joker! Joker!- Oía una voz conocida. Me viré para ver quien era.

-Joker! Me puedo tomar una foto contigo…- Dijo Armin entusiasmado. Pero se quedó mirándome a los ojos.- Kaori!?- Dijo sorprendido

-H-hola- Dije nerviosa

-No puedo creerlo! Estuviste genial! Me encantó tu disfraz!- Dijo feliz

-E-en serio? Gr-gracias- Dije, supongo que estaba sonrojada, pero el maquillaje no dejaba ver eso.

-Si! Me gustó más que el de Link!- Dijo sonriendo.- Ven tomémonos una foto juntos.- Dijo y se puso a mi lado. Yo sonreí y el también pero el hizo el signo de paz con la mano.

Luego de la foto Armin me miró y se sonrojó un poco.

-Estás hermosa.- Dijo y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa

-M-muchas gracias Armin.- Dije, creo que incluso estaba sudando.

-Ya me iré- Dijo aún sonrojado y luego se fue.

Me dirigí a un baño, y con papel me quité todo el maquillaje. Al secarme la cara y mirarme al espejo descubrí que estaba totalmente sonrojada. Debo estar así desde lo que dijo Armin.

Me fui a mi casa y me acosté a dormir.

Ya era lunes, de nuevo maldita sea. Me paré y me di cuenta de que iba súper tarde.

-Ay… Ya que mierda, llegaré tarde. Me tomaré las cosas con calma.- Dije y me metí al baño.

Salí a las 2 de la tarde. Mis clases terminan a las 5

Al llegar a la escuela era receso. Así que pase desapercibida por los estudiantes que pasaban en los pasillos.

-Kaori!- Decía Kentin que se me acercaba

-Hola Kentin- Dije y le sonreí

-Por qué no me contaste que hiciste cosplay? Me hubiera gustado verte- Dijo haciendo puchero

-E-espera…- Dije y pensé- Como sabes que hice eso?

-Pues por al foto que subió Armin al Facebook!- Ayer olvidé por completo revisar mi Facebook. Saqué mi celular con rapidez y me metí.

-17 Notificaciones!?- Exclame, no es que siempre tuviera notificaciones. Y cuando las tenía eran pendejadas.

"Armin publicó una foto de ti"

-Qué pedo!?- Dije al ver el número de likes, que incrementaba. La mayoría eran de personas de la escuela y los otros eran desconocidos.

Comentarios:  
Amber: Ash! Esta estúpida! : Yo tenía que ganar.

Armin: Hey Amber! Calma tus tetas mujer. Acepta que Kaori quedó mejor que tu :).

No pude evitar reír al leer eso.

Nathaniel: Qué hacía Kaori contigo ahí?  
Armin: El mundo es un pañuelo~

Castiel: Nathaniel, no dejarás de joder a Armin y a Kaori? O te lo tengo que meter a la cabeza a golpes? -.-

Amber: Nath, deja eso ya…

Obviamente la rubia oxigenada esa lo decía por que ama a Castiel. Aún no entiende que el no le presta ni atención…

Kentin: :0 Kaori! Por qué no me contaste!? Eres mala :c

Rosalya: Que lindos se ven juntos! :3

Alexy: A poco no, Rosa? Serían linda pereja! ewe'

Carajo!

Kaori Sucrette: Gracias Armin por el cumplido :3 Castiel, deja eso, el que es pendejo es pendejo -.- Rosalya y Alexy, no jodan ._.

-Wow- Dije

-Qué sucede?- Pregunto Kentin

-Eso estuvo interesante- Reí.

-Todos se vuelven locos en las redes sociales- Dijo sonriendo y me despeino.

-Suéltame coño!- Dije arreglando mis cabellos

-Que tierna!- Dijo Alexy acercándose.

-Tierna porque?- Dije

-Te ves tierna cuando te enojas- Dijo sonriendo y luego me haló los cachetes

-Ah!- Dije

*Ring Ding Dinn* Se escuchó el sonido de cuando van a notificar algo por las bocinas.

-Todos los estudiantes de 4to año favor presentarse al patio.- Dijo la directora.

-Oh, vayamos.- Dijo Kentin y fuimos al patio.

Estábamos todos parados y llegó la directora con un micrófono.

-Esto sirve?- Dijo, no se había dado cuenta de que sonaba. –Farres! No tenemos todo el día para tus estupideces, prende el maldito micrófono.- Todos reímos.- Oh, parece que ya sirve…- Dijo algo apenada la directora.

-Queridos alumnos de 4to año! Como saben, todos los años los cursos de 4to tienen un campamento!- Dijo sonriendo. Yo no tenía idea de eso.- Haremos un campamento en el bosque!- Dijo con entusiasmo. Algunos se pusieron felices, a otros les dio igual, y otras, refiriéndome a Amber, Li y Charlotte, se enojaron.

-Directora!- Dijo con su voz chillona Amber.- Los mosquitos me matarán a picadas!

-No te preocupes Amber, le harás un favor al mundo- Dije y todos rieron. Amber solo me fulminó con la mirada.

-El campamento será de 3 días 2 noches! Y será la próxima semana! Se les entregará una hoja que sus padres tendrán que llenar.- Dijo y el Profesor Farres nos dio la hoja a todos.

-Joven Castiel, Señorita Kaori- Dijo la directora después de que nos dieran las hojas- Pasen a la dirección para indicarles que tienen que hacer ustedes dos.- Dijo.- Eso es todo! Vayan a sus clases. Sobre todo tu joven Castiel!- Dijo y lo miró con enojo.

Un campamento? Suena divertido.

**Eso es todo ajskasj Quería explicarles algo c:  
Los cursos se dividen en A y B. Ejemplo, 4to año A, 4to año B. Por eso cuando Kaori llega nunca ve a Kentin ni a Lysandro ya que ellos están en el curso A y ella en el B. Creo que no tengo más nada que decirles c:  
Les gustó el cap? :0 Dejen sus comentarios y díganme sus opiniones.  
Le andaba haciendo promoción a los tintes Manic Panic xD Pero la verdad, son los mejores tintes de colores random que he visto! Hasta ahora no me he pintado el pelo, pero lo haré pronto. Pero mis hermanos siempre se lo pintan con esa marca y les queda chingon :D**

**Bueno sha, mucha pendejada.  
Suerte! Y que cumplan todos sus sueños y metas c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holiwisticas gente bella :3 **

**Viene el capitulo que esperaban :'D El del CAMPAMENTO! :'0**

**Me di cuenta que la cagué xDD En el capitulo 4 puse que el campamento es en el bosque. Pues no! Al escribir este cap lo hice de forma un tanto distinta, pero el campamento no es exactamente en el bosque. Fácilmente podría borrar el cap y escribir uno nuevo pero resulta, y no sé si ya les había dicho esto, que yo tengo 3 episodios adelantados, así que si borro este cap sería muuuuy raro leer los otros capítulos… LO SIENTO POR LA CONFSIÓN! **

**Han visto el dorama Heartstrings!? Fue mi primer dorama :'D Lo terminé hace 2 meses aproximadamente, y me encantó, si lo han visto se darán cuenta de que una parte de este capitulo está basado en un episodio de ese dorama :D  
Probablemente lo divida en 2, quien sabe. Si no me emociono mucho escribiendo esto…**

Luego de pasar por la dirección por lo de mi formulario. Caminé a la entrada de la escuela para irme, pero justo antes Amber y sus amigas me rodearon.

-Amber, qué crees que llevará Kaori de ropa?- Dijo Charlotte

-Haha, obviamente ropa de campesina- Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Ay oxigenada, prefiero ir de campesina a parecer puta barata de esquina.- Dije sin ningún miedo en mis palabras. Varias personas se formaron alrededor de nosotras.

-Acepta que tengo más estilo que tu, y que solo andas de envidiosa por no tener el dinero para comprar las cosas que compro yo.- Dijo Amber con sus aires de superioridad.

-Tú? Tener dinero? Ha!- Reí- Querrás decir "El dinero que me da mi papá por que me complace hasta limpiándome el culo"- Imité su voz en la ultima frase.

-Digas lo que digas sigues pareciendo una pobretona con tu ropa barata- Aún no se rinde la puta esta.

-Y a quien le importa el estilo?- Dijo Alexy que estaba apareciendo entre la gente.

-Qué quieres tu?- Dijo Amber enojada

-Ves?- Dijo sonriendo- De qué vale el estilo que tienes si posees esa personalidad de estúpida y sufrida?- Dijo sonriendo- Si Kaori no tiene estilo, al menos se respalda con una buena personalidad.- Dijo y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza- Algo que les falta a las tres.- Dijo y todos empezaron a decir cosas como "Es cierto!", A gritar y a aplaudir.

Amber se puso roja de la furia y luego me dijo enojada- Esto no se quedará así!- Y se fue con sus amigas.

Cuando todos los que estaban alrededor se fueron. Alexy me habló.

-Kaori que harás en lo que resta del día?- Preguntó

-Pues nada, por qué?- Dije

-No quieres ir a comprar ropa?- Dijo sonriendo, antes de que yo dijera algo el siguió- No, no creas que me estoy burlando por lo de Amber. Hace tiempo quería salir contigo a comprar ropa, pero no se daba la oportunidad-

-Pero no tengo dinero en estos momentos…- Dije mirando para otro lado

-No te preocupes, tengo lo suficiente como para comprar ropa para ambos- Dijo Sonriendo y me tomó de la mano para ir a la plaza.

-Oh Dios- Dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente.- Cuando vine con Kentin solo tuve oportunidad de ir a una sola tienda. NECESITO ENTRAR A TODAS- Gritó y me llevó de tienda en tienda.

-Oh mira!- Alzó su brazo, que estaba lleno de bolsas, señalando a una tienda de ropa de Gamers y Otakus.- Compremos algo ahí para Armin y para ti.- Dijo sonriendo.

Entramos y nos pusimos a ver muchas cosas.

-Mira esos abrigos!- Dijo

-Cuales?-

-Estos! Le compraré uno a Armin!- Me enseño un abrigo que tenía la ropa de Link dibujada.- Ahora que me doy cuenta…- Dijo e hizo una pausa- No te he comprado nada. Que pena! Vamos elige un abrigo tu también, el que más te guste- Dijo sonriendo.

-Me gusta este- Dije y le enseñe uno que decía "Fuck it and Play" Y tenía un honguito rojo de Mario atrás.

Terminamos las compras y estaba por despedirme.

-Bueno Alexy, gracias por todo hoy. No pensé divertirme tanto- Dije sonriendo

-No es nada, hermosa- Dijo sonriendo- Nos vemos mañana!

-Adiós- Dije y me fui

Ya hoy es el día del campamento. Pero como de costumbre desperté tarde.

-MIERDA!- grité. Solo me alcanzó para tomar un poco de jugo y darme una ducha. Ya la maleta con mis cosas la había hecho ayer así que eso fue un peso menos. Salí corriendo y me tomé mi bici. Al llegar vi un bus gigante que estaba empezando a andar.

-NO! Grité y salté de la bici con todo y bolsa y empecé a correr.

El bus paró y de este salió la directora.

-Señorita Kaori! Por poco y se queda, por favor empiece a ser más puntual!- Dijo regañándome.

-Lo siento pero el sueño me gana- Dije respirando agitadamente

-Ándele, suba ya.- Dijo

Subí y todos me miraban. Busque con la mirada un puesto vacío y vi uno.

-Hola Kaori- Dijeron antes de que me sentara

-Ah, Armin. No te había visto acá sentado, te molesta?- Dije

-No, no te preocupes, siéntate.- Dijo.

Me senté y pasó un rato, unos 15 minutos. Me dio frio por la intensidad del aire acondicionado y saqué el abrigo que me obsequió Alexy.

-Me enamoré- Dijo Armin mirando fijamente a mis PECHOS?!

-Q-qué!? Por qué lo dices!?- Dije sonrojada, el echo de pensar que Armin me mirara me hacía pensar estupideces. Y puede que esté algo plana, pero quien sabe los gustos de Armin…

-TU ABRIGO!- A Armin le brillaban los ojos al verme

-Oh… es el abrigo- Dije con decepción y alivio a la vez.- Alexy me lo regaló.

-En serio!?- Dijo y buscó algo en su maleta- A mi también me regaló uno!- Dijo sacando su abrigo con entusiasmo, y luego se lo puso.

-De echo, yo estaba ahí con el cuando el lo compró- dije sonriendo tímidamente

-Alexy siempre me compra ropa- rió

-Para ser sincera, pero no te enojes, pensé por un momento que tu eras gay- Dije

-Haha en serio!?- Dijo riendo- Es por esta ropa! No es para nada mi estilo! Siempre ahorro para comprar ropa que me gusta, pero me lo termino gastando en video juegos.- Dijo

-Si quieres te ayudo a que no te gastes el dinero- Dije sonriendo

-Gracias!- Dijo y me sonrió.

Luego de eso hablamos un poco, pero caí rendida en el puesto. Tengo entendido, gracias a alumnos mayores, que este viaje es bastante largo.

Desperté una hora después, ya casi estábamos llegando. Al despertar me di cuenta de que no estaba sentada, estaba acostada. Miré a mi lado, y veía el estomago de Armin. Me levanté cuidadosamente, buscando no despertarlo, y me senté bien. Luego de analizar la situación me di cuenta de que me había dormido en las piernas de Armin!  
-P-pero como si yo estaba sentada!?-Susurré completamente sonrojada.

-O-oh- Dijo Armin despertando también.- Pensé que dormirías más.

-E-en que momento me ac-costé en tus piernas?- Dije nerviosa, y mi sonrojo no bajaba.

-Ah!- Dijo y rió- Estabas cabeceando así que te acomodé en mis piernas.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Estuvo mal?- Dijo con un tono de voz distinto.

-No, claro que no.- Claro que estuvo mal! MALISIMO! ME GUSTAS! Como piensas que voy a reaccionar si de la nada despierto en las piernas del chico que me gusta!?

-Creo que ya llegamos- Dijo señalando una entrada que no estaba muy lejos.

Al llegar bajamos todos con nuestras maletas y nos quedamos parados fuera de la entrada.

-Esperen chicos, iré a arreglar unas cosas.- Dijo la directora entrando al lugar.

Luego de unos minutos.

-Chicos hay un pequeño problema. Al cuarto de las chicas le falta una cama, así que para no hacer pasar molestias a los dueños del lugar, decidimos que una de ustedes dormirá con los chicos.- Explicó la profesora.- Y esa serás tú Kaori- Dijo señalándome- Por llegar tarde.

-Bueno, no hay ningún problema- Dije calmada, que es lo peor que podría pasar? Mientras no duerma cerca de Nathaniel todo bien.

Al entrar observé 2 casas grandes de un piso, una al lado de la otra. Imaginé que eran los dormitorios, o algo así. Atrás de estas casas había una piscina y cerca había un camino con un letrero que decía "Playa" en el. A la mano izquierda había un espacio con troncos, me imagino que ahí hacen fogatas. Y a la mano derecha había un frondoso bosque.

-Por aquí chicos…-Dijo Farres- … Y Kaori.- Nos dirigió a los dormitorios de hombres. No era nada del otro mundo, al entrar había una sala, con 2 sofás grandes y una televisión plasma en la pared. Al fondo habían 2 puertas, una era la del baño, que tenía 10 regaderas, 10 inodoros, y 7 lavamanos; La otra puerta era la del dormitorio, que era inmenso. Todas eran camas individuales, una al lado de la otra, con un pequeño mueble y una conexión. El cuarto tenía Aire y también calefacción.

-Bien chicos, elijan sus camas- Dijo Farres saliendo de la habitación.

En un segundo ya estaban Castiel y Kentin a mi lado.

-Yo dormiré al lado de Kaori!- Dijeron ambos, luego se miraron enojados.

-No lo haré yo!- Dijo Castiel.

-Ni sueñes, yo dormiré a su lado.- Refutó Kentin.

-Chicos, yo elegiré donde dormir.- Dije y me fui a una cama donde las camas vecinas no estaban ocupadas.

Luego de acomodar mis cosas, salí a ver un rato.

-Oh, señorita Kaori- Me dijo la directora.- Lamento el mal entendido. Si desea puede quedarse hasta tarde en el dormitorio de las chicas, y luego volver al suyo para dormir.

-Claro, no se preocupe- Dije y luego me fui.

Caminé hacia el espacio de la fogata, y me senté en un tronco observando a mi alrededor.

-Kaori?- Dijo una voz acercándose con rapidez.- Sucrette, acaso eres tu?- Dijo

Me voltee y me encontré con Laeti.

-Oh, Laeti.- Dije- Que haces acá?

-Mi padre es dueño de este lugar, y me pidió que lo ayudara estos tres días con unos estudiantes que venían. Acaso es tu escuela?- Preguntó

-Si, es mi curso el que está aquí.

-Que bien! Podré ver a Kentin y a tus amigos guapos- Dijo con entusiasmo.

-Mmm… Si- Dije con tono no muy feliz.

-Bueno me iré! A las 9 pondremos la fogata, avísale a tus amigos!- Dijo sonriendo

-ufff… Espero que Laeti no haga nada malo- Dije en un susurro.

Me dirigí nuevamente a la habitación, ya que necesitaba cambiarme y descubrí que ya tenía vecinos de cama. Armin a la izquierda, y Nathaniel a la derecha. Nathaniel estaba acostado en su cama revisando su celular, yo preferí no decir nada y solo buscar mi ropa.

-Chicos- Alcé la voz y todos me miraron.- Habrá una fogata a las 9- Dije y todos dijeron "Si!" O cosas por el estilo. Tomé una muda de ropa y me dirigí al baño. Me di una ducha larga de 30 minutos. Y luego me di cuenta de que no tenía algo importante, mi toalla y ropa interior. Con la toalla todo normal se la podía pedir a alguien o incluso me secaba con la ropa usada, pero y la ropa interior!? Que pena me daría si alguien ve mis sostenes y mis pantis. Saqué mi celular de mi pantalón usado y fui a la lista de amigos. En favoritos me aparecían Armin, Alexy, Castiel y Kentin. Comencé a pensar que podía hacer y que me convenía más.

Mmm… Si se lo pido a Castiel probablemente se burle de mi, y la verdad el ya sabe demasiado de mi vida como para saber como es mi ropa interior. Si se lo pido a Kentin le dará vergüenza y no querrá hacerlo. Armin, ni idea de cómo reaccionaria. Mejor se lo pido a Alexy, el es gay. No me dirá nada. Marqué a Alexy y esperé a que contestara

-Dime princesa- Contestó alegre.

-A-alexy- Dije nerviosa- Necesito un favor.-

-Qué sucede linda?-

-Es qué olvidé mi toalla y mi… ropa interior…- Dije súper nerviosa- No puedes venir a traerlo por favor?- Le supliqué.

-Claro que puedo!- Dijo alegre

-Gracias…-

-Pero no sería divertido si voy yo, ¿No crees?- Me interrumpió.

-Eh? Cómo?- No entendí eso ultimo, que estará tramando?

-Tus cosas llegarán en unos minutos- Me colgó. Me quedé en la regadera y me empezó a dar frio porque aún estaba húmeda.

-Sucrette?- Oí que alguien se acercaba, sin duda esa no era la voz de Alexy. MIERDA!

-S-si?- Dije alto para que lograran ubicarme.

-Alexy me pidió que te trajera esto.- Dijo Armin frente a mi puerta.

-P-pásame la toalla p-por arriba- Tartamudeé por el frio, y por la pena. Armin me pasó la toalla y me sequé. Salí envuelta en ella, la verdad era bastante corta esa toalla. Y Armin tuvo una reacción algo inusual en el.

-A-acá está la ropa interior.- Dijo sonrojado. La verdad es que a mi nunca me había dado pena andar en toalla por ahí, pero esta toalla en si era muy corta, en extremo corta, de a suerte y tapaba mi trasero. Armin se dirigió a la puerta para irse.- Te dejo- Dijo y paró en el umbral de la puerta.- Por cierto, linda tu ropa interior de estrellitas y bolitas.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa de burla.

-AH!- grité de la vergüenza y luego Armin se fue riendo. Me sonrojé mucho por eso que dijo.

Salí casual y me fui a la habitación. Alexy y Castiel no dejaban de reír al verme, me imagino que Armin les contó lo de mi ropa interior.

-Qué me ven? Tengo monos en la cara o qué?- Dije enojada

-No, pero si estrellitas en la ropa interior- Dijo riendo Alexy

-Y-y bolitas no lo olvides- Dijo Castiel, como siempre, partiéndose el culo de la risa.

-Y Castiel, que hay de tus calzones de tarros de cerveza, o los de billetes de un dólar, o mejor, los de corazones?- Alexy se tiró en su cama a reír como nunca, y Castiel solo me miró enojado- Yo también revisé tus cosas, cariño- Dije con una sonrisa malévola

Luego de esa escena, todos salimos para ir a la fogata. A penas que me vio, Rosalya se acercó a mi, y me preguntó que qué tal con los chicos, le conté lo que sucedió, y rió mucho. Rosa y yo nos sentamos juntas en un tronco un poco apartado, porque yo quería hablarle.

-Rosa, sabes? Estoy algo preocupada.- Dije mirando el fuego de la fogata.

-Acaso tiene que ver con Armin?- Esta chica siempre sabe lo que pienso.

-Pues si, una antigua amiga está aquí porque su padre es dueño del lugar. Y temo que si conoce a Armin se llegue a enamorar, ya que se enamora muy fácil, y que Armin se enamore de ella igual.- Dije

-No te preocupes, tu lo conoces de más tiempo, puedes llegar a ser su novia antes que cualquiera arrastrada que se le acerque.- Dije y reí.

-Gracias Rosa- Dije y la abracé.

-Joven Castiel- Vino la directora con una guitarra en manos.- Nos gustaría que tocaras música con la guitarra- Dijo sonriendo.

-En cualquier otra situación diría que no- Dijo serio- Pero creo que últimamente me siento más amable.- Sonrió y tomó la guitarra. Y es cierto, últimamente está más amable de lo usual.

Empezó a tocar varias canciones, muchas que me gustaban. Todos cantábamos, y reíamos. Vi cuando Laeti se acercaba muy animada. No supe que hacer, y me levanté y me senté junto a Armin. Fue una malísima idea.

-Oh Kaori, viniste de la nada- Dijo sonriendo

-A-ah S-si- Dije nerviosa. Laeti me vio y se estaba acercando a mi.

-Te sucede algo? Te noto nerviosa.- Me miró preocupado

-N-no e-es n-nada…-

-Kaori! Donde está Ken?- Dijo Laeti parada frente a nosotros con una sonrisa.- Oh, quien es tu amigo?- Sonrió pícaramente.

-Soy Armin- Le sonrió. Ya, todo se me fue a la mierda.

-Y Armin tienes novia?- Se sentó entre el y yo, echándome a un lado. Me paré y me fui a los dormitorios. Me acosté en la cama y simplemente me quedé ahí pensando. Pasó el tiempo y oí cuando entraba la gente. Me arropé rápidamente y me hice la dormida. Los chicos hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

-Oigan chicos, que les parece si asustamos a las chicas?- Dijo Alexy entusiasmado

-Me parece buena idea!- Dijeron varios.

-Vayamos ya- Dijo Lysandro

-Y Kaori? La dejamos durmiendo?- Preguntó Kentin

-Mejor la despierto- Dijo Castiel. Se acercó a mi y me toco la espalda.- Kaori-

-D-dime- Fingí voz de recién despertada.

-Iremos a asustar a las chicas, y no queríamos dejarte aquí sola. Vienes?- Me dijo divertido.

-Bueno, está bien.- Dije y me puse de pie. Los chicos salieron todos con linternas, agrupados. Yo andaba despistada y me quedé caminando sola en la oscuridad. Luego sentí que alguien me observaba así que aceleré el paso. Escuché pasos y me aterré.

-Ch-chicos…? Están ahí? No bromeen por favor- Dije con miedo. Luego me tomaron de la boca y me halaron un poco. Intenté gritar pero no pude. Después oí risas.

-Suéltame!- Exclame asustada

-Debiste ver tu cara!- Dijo Armin entre risas.

-Eres un idiota!- Dije y le pegué en el pecho enojada.

-Necesito hablar contigo- Dijo sonriendo

-Qué sucede?- Dije con un tono desinteresado.

-Laeti es perfecta! No tienes idea! Es el tipo de chica que siempre busqué!- Dijo con emoción

-Es el tipo de chica que siempre buscaste…?- Dije en un susurro melancólico.

-Dice que hace cosplay! Y que le gustan las videojuegos!- Comentó emocionado. Cosplay? Laeti no hace cosplay. Es más, dudo que sepa que significa la palabra…

-Probablemente si no te hubieras sentado conmigo no la hubiera conocido. Gracias Kaori!- Dijo feliz

-No tengo ganas de hablar- Dije y caminé, pero el me tomó del brazo.

-Kaori, que te sucede? Te veo rara- En eso se oyeron gritos que venían del dormitorio de las chicas.

-Los chicos…- Dije e hice una pequeña pausa meditando lo que diría.- Los chicos están haciéndole una broma a las chicas, iré a ver.- Dije y puse mi mano sobre la suya para que me soltara y luego me fui.

Por lo que me enteré los chicos le cortaron la electricidad a las chicas, y cuando estas salieron a ver le dieron un buen susto. Esa noche no dormí bien, para nada bien. Al despertar la directora nos dijo que teníamos permiso para ir a la piscina y a la playa. Me cambié y me puse mi vestido de baño, un bikini de dos piezas, arriba era lila sin ningún diseño, y abajo era blanco con líneas azules. Encima del vestido de baño me puse una camisa celeste y un short normal.

Salí junto con Castiel y Lysandro. De la nada, Lysandro paró de caminar, y yo me volteé para verlo.

-Sucede algo Lysandro?- Le pregunté con naturalidad.

-Mejor vayamos a la playa!- Soltó algo nervioso.

-Ok…- Dije y caminé hacia el camino que llevaba a ésta adelantándome a Lysandro y Castiel.

**Lysandro:  
**Al cambiarme de ropa a mi vestido de baño, salí junto a Kaori y Castiel para ir a la piscina. Miré a la piscina para ver quienes estaban ahí, y vi a Armin con la misma chica de ayer, paré de caminar, no podíamos ir allí.

-Sucede algo Lysandro?- Me preguntó Kaori dándose la vuelta.

-Mejor vayamos a la playa!- Dije algo nervioso.

-Ok…- Dijo Kaori y siguió al frente de mi y Castiel.

-Qué fue eso?- Dijo desconcertado Castiel.

-Vi a Armin con la misma chica de ayer. No me gustaría que Kaori viera eso.- Dije con preocupación, y Castiel miró por encima de su hombro a la piscina.

**Kaori:**

Llegamos a la playa y pusimos nuestras toallas en el suelo, junto con unas sodas y vasos.

-Juguemos voleibol!- Dijo Castiel

-Iré a la habitación a buscar un balón!- Dije entusiasmada.

-NO!- Dijeron los dos muy nerviosos.

-D-digo, Lysandro irá a buscarlo- Dijo Castiel.

-Está bien.- Dije algo extrañada. Me senté en el suelo y busqué en mi bolsa a ver si traía bloqueador.

-Mierda, lo olvidé- Dije cerrando la bolsa.

-Qué cosa?- Preguntó Castiel

-El Bloqueador- Dije parándome para ir a buscarlo.

-Espera!- Me haló de la mano y me volvió a sentar.

-Que sucede ahora? Ustedes dos andan muy raros- Dije ya un poco harta de sus actitudes.

-Yo iré a buscar tu bloqueador, pero no te muevas de aquí.- Dijo y se fue corriendo.

Pasaron varios minutos y Lysandro y Castiel no regresaban. Donde estarán? Me paré y me fui por el camino hacia la piscina, pero escuché la voz de Laeti y me escondí detrás de un árbol. Asomé mi cabeza un poco para ver que pasaba. Ella estaba con Armin. Mi pecho dolía al verlos caminando juntos y riendo. Los miré hasta que mi vista los perdió. Decidí seguirlos, y al llegar nuevamente a la playa me encontré con una escena para nada grata. Laeti tomó a Armin del cuello, haciendo que este agachara su cabeza, y lo besó. Y saben que es lo peor? Que Armin le correspondió el beso. Sentí lagrimas bajando por mis mejillas. Estaba ahí, parada, sola y sollozando. Castiel llegó junto con Lysandro, y me abrazó. Castiel me abrazaba con fuerza y cariño, y yo lloraba cada vez más y más, Lysandro sobaba mis cabellos, y luego me secó las lagrimas con los dedos.

Cuando dejé de llorar, Lysandro, Castiel, y Yo, nos sentamos en la arena. Armin y Laeti ni siquiera nos notaban, ya que estaban muy entretenidos en el mar.

-Ya estás mejor?- Preguntó con delicadeza Lysandro.

-N-no- Dije algo ronca- Iré a la habitación, por favor no me acompañen. Quiero estar sola.- Dije y me fui.

Llegué al cuarto, y me acosté boca arriba, mirando el techo. Y pensando. Oí cuando la puerta de afuera se abrió, pero no le presté atención. Luego se abrió la de la habitación.

-Kaori, estás aquí?- Oí la voz de… Armin. En estos momentos se me haría más agradable ver a Nathaniel y a su insoportable hermana, que a Armin.

No respondí, ni siquiera lo miré.

-Oye!- Dijo y se sentó en el pie de la cama.- Te estoy hablando! Al menos respóndeme.- Dijo con reproche.- Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado.- Pausó e hizo una sonrisa. Yo solo lo miré indiferente- A-DI-VI-NA!- Dijo con un tono bastante afeminado.

-Qué? Que te besaste con Laeti en la playa? Si ya lo sé, si no tienes más nada que decir, vete.- Le dije rápidamente sin siquiera mirarlo.

-De echo…- Dijo en un susurro. Luego me miró con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación.- Qué te pasa conmigo Kaori? Desde ayer en la noche estás toda fría.

-Solo no me hables!- Le grité y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero fui muy fuerte.

Armin me miró con enojo y estaba por decirme algo, pero la puerta se abrió.

-Ups. Lo siento, interrumpo algo?- Dijo Nathaniel que estaba entrando. Armin se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo.- Wow- Dijo y se sentó en su cama. Me voltee para no verlo, y en unos minutos me quedé dormida. Luego de unas horas, desperté, y vi que Nathaniel también estaba dormido.

Salí de la habitación y caminé por ahí. Me dirigí al bosque, y me adentré en el. Caminé y caminé y luego me di cuenta de que estaba perdida. Entré en pánico al revisar mis bolsillos por mi celular, y no encontrarlo. Escuché unos ruidos de ramas quebrarse y me asusté. Corrí, y me quedé al lado de un árbol, esperando a ver si alguien venía por mi.

**En otro lado:  
**-Chicos, han visto a Kaori?- Dijo Kentin entrando a la habitación.

-La ultima vez que la vimos fue hace unas horas en la playa, dijo que vendría aquí y que no quería que la molestáramos.- Dijo Castiel, hablando por Lysandro también.

-La he buscado por todo el campamento y no la encuentro- Dijo Kentin con un tono más preocupado.

-Bueno- Dijo Armin recordando- La ultima vez que yo la vi fue aquí en la habitación. Pero ella me estaba gritando.- Dijo con una voz un poco más enojada.

Lysandro y Castiel se miraron con preocupación entre ellos.

-Y no sabes quien más vino a la habitación después de eso?- Dijo Alexy, que también estaba preocupado.

-Si, Nathaniel nos interrumpió cuando ella me gritó y yo me fui- Dijo mirando al rubio que yacía dormido en su cama.

-Esto no me huele bien.- Dijo Castiel con enojo, se paró y fue a donde Nathaniel, seguido de Kentin y los demás, excepto Armin.- Oye, bastardo!- Dijo Castiel, moviendo bruscamente a Nathaniel.

-Q-qué…?- Dijo abriendo un poco los ojos- Ahora que quieres tu?- Dijo con voz ronca.

-Donde está Kaori?- Le dijo Kentin con enojo.

-Y yo que mierdas voy a saber? Cuando yo llegué ella se durmió, y yo también- Se explicó.

Castiel lo agarró fuertemente por la camisa, acercando su cara a la de Nathaniel, y lo miró a los ojos por varios segundos.

-No miente- Dijo soltándolo con fuerza.

-Hay que dividirnos para buscarla- Sugirió Lysandro.

-Puedo ayudarlos?- Preguntó Nathaniel con un poco de miedo en sus palabras.

Castiel le iba a gritar algo, pero Lysandro lo tomó del brazo y dijo.

-Entre más busquen, más rápido la encontramos.- Dijo mirándolo fuertemente. Castiel quitó su brazo enojado. Y Kentin empezó a decir como se dividirían. Alexy a la piscina, Castiel a la playa, Nathaniel al bosque, Armin alertaría a las chicas, Lysandro por la fogata, y el se quedaría en el dormitorio por si ella volvía.

Todos salieron, pero Armin detuvo a Castiel y Lysandro.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes.- Dijo serio.

**Hasta aquí corazones :'D Que les pareció? Dejen sus reviews y esas cositas lindas Jksajska**

**En el próximo cap se acaba el campamento, pero… VIENE SAN VALENTIN! :DD **

**Suerte! Y que todos sus sueños y metas se cumplan :3 **


End file.
